


The Dead Ones Aren't Resting [Muke version]

by yoongisf



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cashton on the side, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongisf/pseuds/yoongisf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“but you should listen, angels and demons can’t love eachother. they are meant to kill the other, and you shouldn’t test fate."<br/>“i couldn’t kill him even if i wanted to.”<br/>in which luke is an angel, michael is a demon and they are the rejects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [020914-290715]
> 
> This is the original, unedited version of The Dead Ones Aren't Resting.

Luke walked up the enormous stairs that lead up to the Upper Angel’s office. His eyes were burning because of the bright white walls in the early morning. He despises the color. After living in Heaven for around five years, he’s grown a big hate towards white. Everything, literally everything, in Heaven was white. Well, besides Luke. Everyone he knew had white eyes, looking like they had no irises, and bright white hair. But not Luke. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. Because of that, and other things, Luke was seen as an outsider. No one, except for the Upper Angel, talked to him. He was totally okay with it, because why would he want to talk to the people here. They had no memory of their past lives and were happy with what they had. Every angel had a task, and they would do it every day. No one ever questioned why they had to do that, where they were or how they ended up here. Until Luke came. He was very different. He could remember his past live on Earth, his death and where he was. He did question why he was there and why he had to do what was told. He never turned into a full angel. He was just a dead human.

Someone slapped his face and Luke woke up from his thoughts. He saw that one of the Upper Angel’s servants was standing next to him, giving him an apologizing look and walked away. Luke looked up and saw Him sitting behind this desk. If it wasn’t for the disappointed look on His face, Luke would have laughed at the fact that God was just sitting behind a simple desk.

“Luke, we have to talk,” He said, motioning towards a chair that was in front of His desk. Luke nodded and sat down.

“What is it, Lord?” Luke asked as polite as possible. He never got used to speaking with manners. It’s not that he was a dick on Earth, but here you’re talking to God. You can never be polite enough to Him.

“The time has come, Luke. After five years of training, I am sending you to Earth for you first mission.”

☆ミ　☆彡

Michael heard a loud banging on his door.

“Wake up, freak. Father’s got a mission for us,” Seth, one of Michael’s brothers, yelled. He sighed and got up. His brothers always hated him. From the day that he was born out of the flames of death. Michael didn’t understand why, until he found out a few years ago. His father finally decided to tell him why he, and everyone else, hated him.

“You’re too human. You’re disgusting. You’re a freak. A failure. I should send you back to the flames of death, but no. I’m going to keep you here as torture.” Those were his exact words. The words of Michael’s father. The words of Satan.

You see, Michael was different. He was, like how others liked to point out, a fake demon. Human. A mistake. None of that was true, Michael knew that, but he was still confused. How is it that he could feel human feelings? Demons are only supposed to feel hate. But not him. When someone yelled at him, he feels sad. When he trained, he felt proud. When he finished a mission correctly, he was happy. Those are all human feelings.

Michael quickly put on some clothes. He ran down the halls of the giant castle, to his father’s room. The door was open, and he sighed in relieve when he saw that not all his 12 brothers were there yet. He walked in and bowed.

“Hello, father,” he said. Satan nodded in response and Michael stood in line with his brothers. Only Damien, the oldest, Seth, the 7th son, Kai, the 2nd son and Jason, the 12th son, were there. After waiting for a few minutes, all brothers were there.

“You all may know why you are here. I need you to bite some humans for me,” Satan explained. He showed them a few pictures of the humans. There were 5. 2 females and 3 males. Michael knew what he had to do. He didn’t like to bite. His brothers did. They called him weak for being unable to kill. Michael was okay with that. He would rather be weak than a murderer. Biting a human is worse than killing one. A demon bite makes you a demon. A slave of Satan. The only way to turn into a human, is to ask God. As a demon, you never see God. It’s impossible. To die, Satan has to offer you to the flames of death. But he never does that.

“You need to go now. If you do not return with the humans within 3 days, I will close the portal. Understood?” Satan asked. All boys said “Yes father” and bowed. They all, one for one stepped into the portal. Michael was next.

“Well, here goes nothing,” was his last thought before the made his way to Earth.


	2. One

LUKE’S POV

After God explained to me what I had to do, I went back to my room to get ready. The building I lived in was kind of like an old university. You know, with a gym, library, classrooms, and rooms for people to live in. I think that you could call it an angel school?

I was back in my room and picked some clothes. We always have to dress white in heaven, but for missions we have special clothes so we don’t stand out on Earth. I put on my clothes, ripped black skinny jeans and a Green Day t-shirt - I remember being fan of them when I was human - and black vans. I looked through my drawers for my wallet; I needed an ID if I was going to Earth, and also some money to pay for things. I found it and put it in my back pocket. I picked up my cross-shaped dagger and hid it in my other pocket. I didn’t have to worry about it stabbing me, because I was already dead anyway. I sat down on my bed and thought about my mission. He told me that I had to go on a demon hunt. I was nervous, because it was my first time. I know how to spot them, they all have bright red eyes and I can also feel their presence. That is also why we have to wear normal clothes. Demons can’t feel us. They can only recognize us because of our eyes and hair. For me, it was easy to hide, because I look perfectly human. Except for the fact that I am like a ghost; I can float, walk through walls and I can control my visibility for humans. It’s pretty awesome to be dead, well, besides the fact that I’m dead.

I stood up and walked to my door. Taking one last glance at the dull, white room to make sure I had everything. I closed my door and walked through the halls, back to God’s office. When I arrived I saw the door already open, God sitting behind his desk again, waiting for me. I walked inside and bowed.

"Luke, you’re the last one. The other angels are already on Earth,” He told me. I nodded and walked to a black hole that was floating in the middle of the room. I looked at God, asking for permission to leave, and he nodded. I bowed one last time and entered the portal, and then everything went black.

☆ミ　☆彡

I woke up from bright light. At first I thought that I was still in Heaven, but then I realized that it was sunlight. I looked around and saw that I was laying on the ground in the woods. There were trees everywhere and I had no idea what to do. I stood up and started floating a random way, hoping that I would find my way out of the woods. I didn’t recognize this place, but I’ve been gone for 5 years so a lot could’ve changed.

After a few hours of floating around I finally found my way out of the woods. I was close to a main road, so I just followed that and eventually I entered a small town. I turned on my visibility and walked through the streets, sometimes greeting people. I heard some people talking, and hearing their accents I realized that I was probably in Ireland. Because it was a small town, people gave me weird and curious looks, probably because they never had strangers just walking around. I saw a cafe on the other side of the road, so I crossed the road and walked inside. There weren’t many people, and it was a warm and cozy place. I sat down and a waiter walked up to me.

“What can I get you, sir?” he asked, sending me a warm smile. He looked young, maybe around the 19 or 20. He had an Australian accent, just like me. His name tag said ‘Ashton’. He seemed like a nice person.

“A cup of coffee would be nice, please,” I answered, smiling back. He nodded and walked off. I wondered how coffee tasted; I remembered that I used to drink it when I was human, but after all those years I forgot the taste. The waiter came back and gave me the cup. I thanked him and gave him the money. He was about to walk away, but I stopped him.

“Wait, can you please sit with me? I am new here and I am looking for a friend,” I asked, pouting. He looked around and saw that there weren’t any new costumers.

“Sure, why not?” he said, shrugging. He sat down and I gave him a thankful smile. I was in this town for a reason. I learned that, when you go on a mission, you get send to a place where there’s a high chance of supernatural activity, most of the time it’s a demon. As demon, I have to find out where the demon is and how to defeat it. Making a friend, like Ashton, is a great way to earn information.

“So, what is your name, and what brought you here? You accent tells me that you’re not from around here,” Ashton asked me, chuckling. I quickly made up a lie.

“My name is Luke, and I’m here because I needed a fresh start. I guess I just needed new surroundings,” I explained. He nodded.

“I’ve lived in Australia, like you, until I was 10. I moved here because of family issues. I was always dreaming of traveling all over the world, but I kind of gave up on that dream. My parents were not very supportive of my dream, so I stayed here. Maybe one day I’ll have the money for it, buf for now, I’m stuck in here,” Ashton told me. I frowned.

“Why wouldn’t your parents support you? Parents are supposed to be the ones helping make your dreams come true,” I said. He let out a sad sigh.

“Mine just want me to have a good job so that their reputation in this town won’t be messed up. They’re one of the most populair people here and if I do something wrong the whole town knows and people like to gossip.” I nodded, understanding. It must be hard, not having the support that you need. I remembered my parents always helping me and wanting me to be happy. They loved me a lot, even when I came out as gay. Nothing changed, and they accepted my boyfriend at the time. My life was perfect, well until that day. I mentally shuddered, not wanting to remember my death.

“I better get back to work, it was nice talking to you, Luke,” Ashton said as he stood up.

“Yeah, thanks. I better leave too, I’ll see you another time,” I said as I stood up and walked to the door. I waved and left. It was getting darker outside, and I had to get ready for a night hunt. Some demons like to hunt for humans at night, because they sleep at that time. That way the chances if getting caught is lower. I walked around, looking for a place to stay, maybe motel or something. After a while of walking around, I finally found a small motel. It didn’t look fancy, but that was okay, because I only needed a place to stay when I’m not working. As a dead person, I didn’t need any sleep at all, though we did sleep in Heaven, but that was for fun, not because we needed it.

I got inside and paid for a room for a week. I was hoping that I would’ve caught the demon by then. If not, I could always pay for more or look for an other place. I got inside my room and sat down on the bed, putting my head in my hands. It was so weird being back on Earth, everything was so different. I looked up and examined the room. It wasn’t big, obviously, but it wasn’t small either. The walls were beige, thank god not white, there was a wooden desk, closet and an other door. Probably for the bathroom. I stood up and walked to the door. I tried to open the door, but my hand slided through the doorknob. I mentally facepalmed. I was one day on Earth and I already forgot that, when I am alone, I relax and let myself be ghost-like. Geez, I am stupid. I walked through the door and saw that it was, indeed, a bathroom. I thought of taking a shower, but I remembered that I had no clean clothes at all. Maybe if I pray for clothes, He will get me some? I could always give it a try. I closed my eyes and prayed, hoping that He could hear me.

“Think about it next time you go on a mission, ” a voice said in my head. I opened my eyes and floated through the door, back into the room. I made my body solid and opened the closet. A few shirts, hoodies and jeans were in it. I send a “thank you” to Him and picked some clothes, heading back to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and undressed. I got underneath the water. I shuddered, not used to the warmth. We barely showerd in Heaven, because we didn’t get dirty, but if we did, than it were cold ones. I rinsed my body and turned off the shower. I dried myself off with a towel, and quickly put on my clothes. I floated back into the room and looked outside the window. It was now completly dark outside and I knew that this was my time to go. I picked up my dagger and wallet and hid them in my pockets. I got outside of the motel and breathed in the cold night air.

“ Time to hunt.”


	3. Two

MICHAEL’S POV

I was alone again. They left me as soon as we came on Earth. Since then I’ve been flying around. I had nothing else to do anyway. At one point I had to stop, my wings getting tired. I stayed into the woods, hiding until it got dark. The plan was, as soon as it got darker, I could fly again and find a better place to rest. I was really tired, but if I slept here there was a big chance of someone finding me or getting attacked by an animal. I wouldn’t die, but I could get seriously injured. I waited a few more hours until the sky was dark blue, the stars starting to appear and the moon shining bright. I loved the moon. It was so pure and beautiful. Seeing the moon and the stars was the only thing that I really liked about being on Earth.

I’ve never had contact with humans on Earth, never went anywhere besides "haunted” houses and woods. It was too dangerous for us, especially me. I looked too human, and could get into seriously trouble. Father would get furious if I ever contact a human. He called them “disgusting” and “animals”. I didn’t get why he hated them so much, from what I’ve learned in training they seem interesting. The way they acted and lived. I also heard of this thing that humans do. It’s called love. I read about it in a book once. It said that love was a complex thing to explain and everyone experienced it in their own way. I was curious how it would feel to love. Or to be loved. But I never would feel it. Demons had no feelings, humans were forbidden and, besides angels, there were no other creatures. I wonder if angels love. They probably do. What are angels even like? The books said that they were white, ghost-like and that they used to be humans. But they also said that they were evil murderes. I didn’t believe that. Why would they be called angels if they killed people? They are the Upper Angel’s servants, and the Upper Angel doesn’t kill. At least, that’s what I think. I was actually kind of interested in angls, even more than in humans. But having contact with an angel is even worse than having contact with a human. Angels are our enemies.

I heard a noise behind me and I quickly turned around, trying to see in the dark. The trees were blocking most of the moon light, so it was hard to see. I heard a few leaves move, but there was nothing there. I decided that it was time for me to look for a saver place to hide. I felt my wings grow out of my back, and once they were fully out I started running until I had enough speed to fly. I jumped up and flapped my wings, trying to get used to being up. I flew more up in the air and once I was high enough I started looking down for an abandoned house or something. Luck was with me today, because after flying for 10 minutes I saw an old house in the middle of an empty field, next to the woods. I decided to check it out, and lowered myself. Once I was almost on the ground I pushed my wings back inside and I dropped onto the ground. I groaned, because I fell pretty hard. I stood up and looked at the big house. It was dark inside and some windows were smashed. On one side of the roof there was a huge hole, and the house itself looked like it was about to cave in. Prefect I thought to myself. I walked up to the door and was about to turn the doorknob, but there was a breeze and the door opened. I went inside and it looked exactly like all the other houses that I’ve stayed in; empty, lots of dust and insects, broken furniture and a very bad smell. Not that I cared, I had a place to hide and that’s all that mattered. I went to an other room, looking for a bed, or maybe a couch, to sleep on. The stairs were broken and my wings were too tired, so there was no way to get upstairs. I went inside what looked like a livingroom and saw what I was looking for; a broken, old couch. It looked like it was about to break down, but I had nothing else, so I had to go with it. I lay down, the couch protesting loudly. I sighed and closed my eyes, slowly drifting into sleep.

☆ミ　☆彡

I woke up from the sound of a door slamming. I shot up and hold my breath, trying to be as quiet as possible. It could’ve been the wind, but I was taking no risks. I stood up and tiptoed out of the room, hoping that the floor wouldn’t creak. I was at the door that leads to the hall, I threw it open, revealing.. nothing? There was nothing there. No signs of someone being there besides the open door. I quickly made my way to the door and closed it. Maybe it was the wind, like when I went inside? It was still dark outside so I made my way back to the couch. I sat down when I suddenly felt a freezing cold washing over me and I heard a groan. I screamed and jumped back up, trying to see what caused the sound and sudden cold, but there was still nothing. Something was going on in this house and I was sure that I didn’t like it. I had to leave, right now. I couldn’t risk getting caught by an angel, or something supernatural. Father would be even more mad at me. I hurried my way back to the hall and tried to open the door, but failed. It thugged harder at the handle, but the door didn’t move. I took a step back and kicked the door, but with no succes.What the hell? What is going on? I looked over the empty halls, but there was nothing. I was about to look for another exit when I saw something. A flash of blue eyes. I froze and stared at where the eyes were a few seconds ago. What was here? It couldn’t be the angels, because they have white eyes. If it wasn’t an angel, what was it? I ran down the hall and opened a random room. I took a glance around the room and saw what I was looking for. A broken window. I made my way over to the room when I heard a voice.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, demon,” the voice said, sounding disgusted speaking the last word. The voice was deep and smooth, and shivers were running down my spine. I turned around, looking for the source of the voice, but again, there was nothing. I started to shake out of fear. I couldn’t handle situations like this. Whatever it is that was in here, it wasn’t happy that I was here and ready to kill me.

“Why are you shaking? Are you scared?” the voice asked. There was something different this time. I heard something else in the voice. Almost like worry. I nodded my head slowly, admitting that I was scared. There was no use in lying, I was too weak to fight back and I would die anyway. I felt the freezing cold again, only this time on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and started to shake even more. This was it. This was the end. Who cares? I was the disgusting and weak 13th son of Satan. A disgrace to the family. I bet they’re glad that I’m not there anymore.

I was waiting for something to happen, maybe pain or something, but the only thing that happened was the freezing cold being replaced by a weight on my shoulder. What was going on? I opened my eyes again and I stared right into the bright blue eyes that I saw earlier. My breath hitched and I took a step back. I totally forgot about the open window being there and I tripped over my feet, falling backwards. I heard a “watch out!” and felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked up and saw that the boy with the blue eyes catched me. He let go of me and stapped back. He was looking down, and I couldn’t help but admire his beauty. Besides his breathtaking eyes, he had blonde hair, styled in a quiff. He had a small figure and really long legs. He caught me staring and I quickly looked away, blushing. Then it hit me. I had to get away. Whatever this boy was, I couldn’t have contact with him. He knew what I was, and also knew that I wasn’t like the average demon. I looked behind his shoulder and saw that I could run out of the room easily. He wasn’t paying attention so I took my chance and pushed him aside, running out of the room. I made my way through the hall. I was almost at the door when I heard a “wait” behind me, meaning that the boy caught up on me. I teared the door open ran further away. I let my wings out and jumped up, flying higher and higher. I looked down, searching for the blue-eyed boy, but he was nowhere to be seen. I let out a sigh, glad that I was save. The sun was coming up, telling me that I had to hurry and find a place to hide before it was daylight. I couldn’t fly at day, because the chance of a human seeing me was too high. I flew for several minutes, looking for the woods that I was hiding in before. I found it and lowered myself, deciding that it was better to hide in a tree. I looked for a big and stable tree and landed in it. I climbed down a bit, now totally covered by the leaves. I sat more comfortable and slowly drifted back to sleep. The last thing on my mind before sleep took over me was the blue-eyed boy, and I wasn’t sure why.


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention something; this book does not contain self-harm/suicide/eating disorders/etc etc, only mentioning of death, mentioning of abusive relationships and swear words

LUKE’S POV

Why did I let him go? I was so close to catching but I let him go. There was something about him that made me interested in him.It was very, very wrong and I had no idea what to do. It was incredibly stupid of me to just let me. This was my first mission and I’m already making wrong decisions. What would the Upper Angel think of me? He’d probably be really dissapointed. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I returned to the motel after the boy escaped.

I was looking in the woods when I saw him. He was hiding there, but when I stepped on a branch he flew away. I had followed him to the abandoned house. After a few hours of waiting for him to come out I got bored and went inside myself. That’s when it all happened and now I’m back at the start. I had no idea where he was and why he was here in the first place. I had to figure out who his victim is. But I had no idea how to find that out, hell, I don’t even know if I’ll ever see him again. I failed, I had the chance to kill him and I lost him because of my curiousness. Why did I even caught him when he almost feel through the window? If he fell he would’ve been even weaker and the killing would’ve been easier. But the way he was shaking when I had him in that room, it was abnormal. The fear in his bloodred eyes was almost sad to see. Why was he even scared? Demons are suppose to be trying to kill me. Maybe he was confused because of the fact that I don’t look like a normal angel. But that wouldn’t be a good reason for him to be scared. I had to know what was up with this guy.

I stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. Outside the sun was shining and poeple were walking around. I wonder what they are thinking about. Probably simple human thoughts. I looked at the sky, admirering the small white clouds passing by. Then something caught my eye. There, in the woods that I woke up the day before, was something odd in one of the large trees. Black wings stuck out. They were too big for a bird. So that could only mean one thing; the demon-boy was hiding there. I quickly picked up my things and ran outside. I then realized that it would be quicker to fly. So I made myself invisible and started to float through the sky. I lowered down by the border of the woods. It was better to walk, because me being invisible scared the boy shitless yesterday. I made my way through the trees to the center, where the larger trees where. I could sense him, and the more I can closer to the center, the stronger it got. The feeling got really strong and I knew that I was really close. I was in between two big trees, and I tried to look up but they were too high. I started climbing one of them. When I climbed around an half of the tree I saw a figure sitting on a big brench. I climbed closer to him, trying not to make too much noise. I was now an armlength away and I saw that he was sleeping. The fear that was written on his face yesterday was gone, and with his face relaxed he was actually really cute. There was a weird feeling in his stomach, but I ignored it and I shook him, trying to wake him. His red eyes shot open, and they widened in fear when he saw me. His whole body tensed up and he tried to get up, but I grabbed his arm. I stared right into his eyes, ignoring the tingly feeling in the hand that was holding his arm.

"If you move, I’ll kill you,” I growled, trying to sound as intimidating as possible. He started trembling and nodded his head. I softened my grip on his arm. “I’m gonna ask you a few questions and you are going to answer them, got it?” I asked. Again he nodded. “What are you?” He gave me a questioning look.

“I’m a d-demon. B-but you already k-know that, ‘cause y-you called me that,” he answered, stuttering. I kept looking right into his eyes, looking for a sign of him lying. He couldn’t be an demon, right? He had feelings. Demons don’t have feelings. I shook my head.

“You can’t be a demon. If you are one, why are you so scared?” I asked. He looked down, shaking even more.

“I-I’m not s-scared,” he said, trying to sound as tough as possible. I snorted.

“Yeah right, keep telling that yourself. Okay, next question. What is your name?”

“Michael,” he mumbled in response. I gasped slightly, recognizing the name. God told me about a demon, Michael. He was the 13th son of Satan and he was hated by everyone. I didn’t know why, the Upper Angel didn’t tell. Michael noticed my gasp and started shaking even more.

“Are you by any chance the 13th son of Satan?” I asked. Michael’s head shot up and he looked at me confused.

“How do you know about me?” he asked. I noticed that he wasn’t stuttering anymore. Maybe it was because I was acting less hateful towards him.

“God told me about you. He told me that Satan had a 13th son with the name Michael and that every demon hates you.” I then realized that I said something wrong. Something snapped inside of Michael and he looked at me with angry eyes.

“Don’t talk like that. You know nothing,” he growled. Damn, that was hot. Wait what, no, that wasn’t hot. I am not supposed to think like that.

“Then educate me,” I replied. I needed to know what it was about him that made me interested in him.

“Why should I tell you? You are going to kill me anyway, so telling you my story is useless.” I felt slightly hurt by that. Did I really look like I was going to kill him? Yeah, I treatened to kill him before, but that was so he wouldn’t run.

“Okay, geez, calm down. Last question, for who are you here?” I asked. His reaction wasn’t what I expected to be. He looked upset.

“No one,” he whispered. What? He is here to take a human to Hell. That’s what demons do.

“What? What do you mean?” I started getting angry. This dude is just playing games with me, but I don’t have time games. I just want to finish this mission.

“I mean that I am not here for the humans. Yes, I am send here along with my brothers to take humans, but I don’t hunt. They do, I just hide until they finished the job,” he explained.

“You mean that you’ve never killed before? Why not?” I was really confused. Michael having feelings was already something abnormal, but he also refuses to kill?

“As I already said before, that is none of your business. So, are you going to kill me now or what?”

“Why do you keep thinking that I would kill you? Yes, it is my job, but since you don’t take the humans, so there is no used in killing you,” I told him. I knew that that was wrong. I should’ve killed him the moment I saw him. But now he told me all these things I can’t help but be curious. And the feelings I keep having everytime I looked at him weren’t helping either.

“If you’re not going to kill me, then we’re done here. Goodbye,” Michael said. He shook my hand of his arm, I forgot it was there, and stood up. I was about to protest, but when his wings spread out I couldn’t help but hold in my breath. He was even more beatiful- wait what? No, he wasn’t beautiful at all. He was just a demon. That I am suppose to kill. I wouldn’t think of him like that. I stood up, trying to stop him from leaving, but he already jumped up, flying away. I knew I had to chase him, but decided against it. I climbed down and found my way out of the woods and went back into the village. It was around afternoon, so I made my way to the cafe. Maybe I could have a little chat with Ashton. I got there and went inside. I sat at a table in the back and looked around the place. There were no people. Ashton noticed me and came to my table.

“Hi, you’re back. What can I get you?” he asked. I asked for a coffee. He nodded and smiled, showing off his dimples. I would be lying if I said that he wasn’t cute. But I couldn’t think that way of a human. Or a demon. I was only allowed to think about angels like that. But they didn’t like me. And I didn’t like them. Ashton came back with ny coffee and sat down.

“So, how are you doing?” he asked me. I shrugged. How was I doing? I didn’t even know.

“Good, I guess. What about you? How is work?”

“I’m good too, but work is boring. We barely had any costumers and there’s not much to do,” he answered me. Suddenly the door opened and a guy walked in. Ashton looked at him and smiled widely.

“Hey Cal, good to see you,” he said as he stood up. The guy walked over to our table and gave Ashton a bro-hug.

“Yeah, I was near by and decided to pay you a visit,” the guy said. Hey, he wasn’t Irish either.

“Cal, this is Luke, Luke this is Calum,” Ashton introduced us. Calum stuck his hand out and I shook it.

“Nice to meet you,” he said. I smiled back. Calum sat down and Ashton headed off to get something for Calum.

“So, another Aussie is see. What brought you here?” Calum asked me.

“I needed a fresh start,” I replied. He nodded.

“How did you and Ashton meet?” I asked. It was getting awkward so I decided to just try to have a conversation.

“Our families are good friends, even after Ash moved here. We were always friends and when I turned 18 I moved here too, so we could be closer,” he explained. We chatted some more about other things and Ashton came back with coffee and toast for Calum.

☆ミ　☆彡

That evening, when I came back to my motelroom I sat by the window. It was nice talking with Calum and Ashton and I think I finally made friends. It was sad that I had to leave them as soon as I finished my mission, but I wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. I sat by the window and looked over to the woods. There, above the trees I saw a figure with large wings landing in one of the trees. I knew I had to go back to him, but decided against it. He needed his rest and I could also go back tomorrow.


	5. Four

MICHAEL’S POV

I stayed in the house after my conversation with the blue-eyed boy. Why was he so interested in my story? And what was he even? Was he an angel? He couldn’t be, he had blue eyes and blonde hair, and angels are suppose to have white eyes and hair. But what was he then? He talked about God. Was he one of God’s servants? I don’t know if God has other creatures that help him besides angels. But the way he talked was angel-like. He said that it was his job to kill me. Only angels can kill demons. Was he, like me, different? Was that why he was so interested in what I was?

I went back to the woods when it started to get dark outside and sat in the same tree as the night before. Tomorrow was my last day on Earth, and I couldn’t wait until I got back. It was great to just walk around here without getting stared at with hate, but the maybe-angel-boy was getting on my nerves. What if he came back tomorrow? Was he going to ask me stupid questions again until I got mad and ran away? Or was he going to kill me, because that’s his job. I just had to hope that he wouldn’t look for me tomorrow, or tonight and I never had to see him again. I soon felt myself fall into a restless sleep.

☆ミ　☆彡

I woke up from bright light. I opened my eyes but closed the immediatly because the sunlight aas hurting my eyes. I put my hand above my eyes and looked around. There was, for what I could see, no one down there so it was safe to go down. I climbed down and the moment I put a foot on the ground I heard a voice behind me.

“Hey, someone’s awake.” I jumped up and turned around, seeing the boy standing there. I tried to back away, but I bumped my back into the tree. Fuck, there was no other way to go.

“What do you want?” I asked, trying to sound convident but it came out as a shaky mumble.

“Can’t I come and visit you, Michael?” he asked me, cocking his eyebrow up. Damn, he looked even hotter. Stop think like that.

“No, you can’t.”

“And why not?”

“Well, I don’t know just… because?” I said. I didn’t know what to say and I just wanted to leave. “You know, you never told me your name.”

“I didn’t? How rude of me. The name is Luke,” he said. Sassy bastard.

“Well, Luke, I kindly ask you to leave me the fuck alone.”

“Damn, demon boy got a big mouth.”

“Why can’t you just leave me alone? I just want some alone time before I go back to Hell and you are really annoying me, so please, leave,” I begged. I was angry at him, but yelling at him won’t work.

“When are you going back?” he asked. No way that I was telling him that.

“None of your business.”

“Well, then I’m not leaving.”

“Okay, then. I’ll tell you something about myself if you tell me something about you,” I offered. I really didn’t want this, but if this was the only way to get rid of him, I’m willing to do it.

“You start.” Luke said. I nodded and sat down on the ground. He walked up to me and sat in front of me, with his legs crossed. I sighed, but did what I was told.

“Great, what do you wanna know?” I asked him. He seemed to think for a few seconds before answering.

“Everything. From how you were made, to your favourite colour, to what makes you different. I don’t care what it is, just tell me.” I hestitated. I didn’t really feel comfortable talking about myself. I already regret offering this.

“Well, okay, uhm, as you know my name is Michael. I am made out if the fires of death, by Satan himself. That’s why I’m his son. Well, from the start I knew that I was different. After a few incidents the others found out too, and soon father started hating me. I had human feelings, and that is disgusting. Father was so mad when he found out, and all I wanted was him to send me back to where I came from. But he had other ideas. He thinks that it is my fault that I am this way, so he wants me to suffer by letting me live. It is a torture staying there, but I can’t change a thing,” I told Luke. He was listening closely, and gave me a small nod, encouraging me to go on.

“When I started training I knew that this wasn’t what I wanted to do. At first, I was good at it. But after I found out that I had to bite humans, I stopped trying. After months of failing at training, getting beaten up by my brothers or trainer and several breakdowns they gave up on me. Father and my brothers agreed on letting me go here, but to hide and wait until they finished a mission. That has been going on for a few years. I have never had any contact with anybody, and if they find out that I’m talking to you they’ll probably kill me.” Luke nodded, understanding.

“Thank you for telling me. You know, it’s good for you to open up to someone.” he told me. I nodded.

“Now, I have to tell something about me, right?” I again nodded. “Well, I am Luke. I am an angel, though it is hard to see because of my normal coloured eyes and hair. I guess I’m different, unique, like you. I died 5 years ago, since then I’ve been training to become a demonhunter. Other angels are either scared or freaked out by me, not only because of my human looks, but also because I can remember my life as a human. No other angel can do that and I guess that’s why they don’t talk to me,” Luke explained. He was like me? Not accepted by his community? But he can remember his life as a human too? That must be pretty cool.

“What was the human life like?”

“It was good. I had a loving family, nice friends and a sweet boyfriend. My life was perfect. I always thought that would die really old, but my dreams were crushed the day I died.” He was looking down, face emotionless. I put my hand on his arm, in a comforting way. The moment my skin touched his I felt something weird in my hand. Luke must’ve felt it too, because he looked up at me with confusion in his eyes. I quickly let go of his arm and he looked kind of hurt.

“How did you, you know, uhm..” I asked him. It was a very personal question and I had no idea why I even asked him that.

“I would rather not tell,” he said, voice barely a whisper. I nodded and it went silence. As a few minutes of awkward silence Luke stood up.

“I better get going, I promised to meet someone. Can I come see you later?” he asked me.

“Uhm, I can’t. This is my last day here, and my brothers are picking me up later.” I explained. A look of sadness crossed Luke’s face.

“Oh, yeah, well it was nice meeting you, Michael.” And with that he walked away. I didn’t even have time to say something back. I sighed and climbed back into the tree, sitting there waiting until it got dark.

☆ミ　☆彡

It was almost midnight and they still weren’t there. I was getting scared that left me here. I had no idea to survive here longer than three days. Where was I supposed to stay? I knew no one here, besides Luke.

“Michael? Why are you still here?” I heard someone say. I looked down and saw Luke standing there. Why was he here? I made my way down, but the last branch broke and I fell down, right on top of Luke. I pushed myself off him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Are you hurt? Ugh, I’m so clumsy,” I rambled. I looked at Luke with worry, but he was just smirking at me stuttering out apoligies.

“Michael, chill, it didn’t hurt. Don’t worry about it,” he said as he stood up. He hold his hand out, and I took it. He pushed me up and I thanked him.

“Anyway, as was asking, why are you still here? Weren’t you suppose to get picked up by your brothers?”

“They didn’t come. I have no idea why not, but I have no idea what to do. This has never happened before,” I told him.

“Hey, don’t worry. You can stay at my motel room? Maybe they’re coming tomorrow?"he offered. I thought about it for a second. Staying with Luke wasn’t bad, but what if my brothers find out? Well, one night couldn’t hurt a fly. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I’ll go with you. Thank you.” He smiled widely and hung his arm around my schoulder.

“No problem, man.”

Why is he being nice?


	6. Five

LUKE’S POV

I don’t know what came up to me. Why did I ask him to stay? That could get me in so much trouble. I think it was just pity taking over me. He looked so lost and alone, and I couldn’t leave him there. His brothers ditched him and he didn’t know what to do. I could at least offer him a place to stay. I’d face the consequences later.

I brought Michael to the motel, happy that we didn’t walk into humans. Michael’s eyes weren’t exactly normal, and people would be freaked out. If someone asks about it, he could always say that they are coloured lenses. But until that, it would be best to just avoid humans at all.

When we got inside my room Michael kicked off his shoes and threw himself on the bed. I sat down on a chair, studying him laying there. He looked so beautiful, and I couldn’t help but stare at him. I’ve decided that it was okay to think that he was beautiful, because being attracted to someone is okay. As long as I kept it for myself everything would be fine. I couldn’t risk falling for him, the Upper Angel would be really angry.

“Oh, I’m sorry, do you want to sleep here?” His voice woke me up from my thoughts. I realized that I was still staring and cleared my throat.

“No, I’m okay here,” I replied. He looked a little disappointed, but it could be my mind playing tricks on me.

“I don’t mind sharing, you know?” Michael said, almost in a whisper. My head shot up and he was blushing. Did he just really say that? “Oh my god, I didn’t mean to say that out loud,” he muttered, still blushing. I chuckled.

“Hey, if you wanted to cuddle you could’ve just asked,” I said teasingly. Michaels face turned from embrassed to confused.

“What is that? Cuddle?” he asked. At first I thought he was joking, but when the confusion was still on his face I figured out that he was serious. This boy knew nothing of friendship and love at all. It’s kind of sad, he never experienced love. He must feel so lonely and empty.

“Well, it’s kind of hard to explain. I can show you if you want?” I offered. I knew this was a bad idea, because I told myself to lay off, but I couldn’t miss a chance to cuddle with Michael. He nodded and I walked over to the bed. I lay down next to him and shuffled a little closer I wrapped my arms around his waist and I told him to do the same. Because he was smaller, his head was laying on my chest. We cuddled for a while in silence until Michael broke it.

“You know, this is really nice,” he said. It was so cute to hear him say that, and I giggled. And I never giggle. Man, this boy is special. We stayed in silence again and after a while Michael was asleep. I could sleep too, but it would be better to stay awake. What if one of his brothers came? Or a human? I had to protect us. I did close my eyes, to just relax. After a few hours Michael woke up again. I didn’t feel like moving so I kept my eyes closed.

“Luke, I think you need to wake up. I am lying in your body and it’s really uncomfortable,” Michael told me. Ofcourse, I forgot that I go all ghost if I relax. Michael sat up and I made my body visible again. Michael was staring at me with big eyes and bed hair. It was cute as fuck.

“Wow, that was the weirdest thing ever. Can you make certain bodyparts invisible too?” he questioned. I nodded in response. I knew I could do it, but it’s been a while so I had to remember. I closed my eyes again and concentrated on making my arm invisible. A gasp for Michael told me it worked. I opened my eyes again and looked at my arm. It was still there.

“This is so cool,” Michael said, still looking at my arm.

“What is cool?” I asked him. It wasn’t working, so why is he telling me that it’s cool?

“Your arm is gone?” Michael said, confused. I looked at my arm, but it was still there. Maybe it was only visible because it is my body? Or because I was an angel? I made it visible again, at least for others, and got up. I checked the clock on the nightstand and saw that it already was 11 in the morning.

“I’m going to take a shower. After that we’ll figure out what to do with you, okay?” Michael nodded and I made my way into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back into the room. Michael was sitting at the window, watching all the humans passing by. He looked up but turned his head and blushed when he saw that I was only wearing a towel. I chuckled and picked some clothes out of the closet. I put them on in the bathroom and when I got back, Michael was still sitting on the same spot. I sat down on the bed and watched him. He was interested in everything that was happening out there. He must be so curious on what everything was.

“Can I meet a human?” he suddenly asked. He was looking at me, hope in his eyes.

“I don’t know. What if your father finds out? Or your brothers? I don’t want you to get in trouble.” He shrugged.

“I don’t care if they find out. I’m not going back to Hell. They left me here for a reason,” he said.

“I met two guys, I could introduce you to them? But first we have to do something about your eyes. I need to get you contacts, because your eyecolour is not normal. Can you stay here when I’m looking for them?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.” I got up and put on a jacket. I picked up my dagger and wallet and went to the door.

“I’ll be right back,” I told Michael. He waved and I went outside. I had no idea where I could find coloured contacts so I made my way to the coffee shop. I was hoping that Ashton was working today, or that Calum was there, because maybe they knew where I could find them. I got inside and, thankfully, saw Calum and Ashton sitting on a table in the back. The place was empty again, so I made my way to their table. They greeted me and I sat down.

“I need your help. Do you maybe know where I could find coloured contacts?” I asked. They seemed to think about it for a moment before Calum answered.

“There is this party shop a few blocks away, I think they sell contacts.” He gave me the directions.

“Thanks. Oh, by the way, is it okay if I stop by with a friend later? He came here yesterday,” I explained. They said that it was cool, since it was a boring day anyway. I said goodbye and went to the shop. I found it easily, because of the big signs outside the shop.

I entered the shop and there was a guy sitting behind the counter, typing away on his phone. I walked up to him, but he didn’t notice me, so I coughed. He looked up and turned red. His eyes went up and down my body, and I coughed again, raising my eyebrows. He was totally checking me out.

“Oh, yeah. Uh, sorry. What can I help you with?” he said, still red.

“Where can I find coloured contacts?” I asked him.

“Why do you need contacts? Your eyes are beautiful,” he said. He turned even more red when he realized what he said.

“Thanks, but they aren’t for me. Now, please, just show me where I can find him.” He muttered an apology and lead me to the display. I looked through them, and choose the dark brown ones. It was the only colour that would fully cover up the red. I payed for them and made my way back to the motel.

☆ミ　☆彡

MIKEY’S POV

Luke was gone for over an hour and I was getting bored. There was nothing to do, and couldn’t handle it. I knew that Luke told me not to go outside, but just going for 5 minutes wouldn’t harm anyone, right? Luke told me that I couldn’t go because of my eyes, but if I looked down, no one would notice.

I made my way outside and looked around. There weren’t many people, only a few. They saw me staring and gave me weird looks. I looked down and started walking around. I passed a few machines, I think they’re called cars. I’ve read about those too, but everytime I came close to one, the owner would give me a glare and I would walk away. I came to a part with less people, and I had the time to look around. Me, being the clumsy person I am, walked into a human. The folder he was holding fell on the ground and papers were shattered everywhere.

“I’m so sorry, here, let me help you.” I tried to pick up the papers, but the human pulled me up by the collar of my shirt and slammed me against a wall. I realized his face was really close to me, and closed my eyes, trying to avoid him seeing my eyes.

“LOOK WHAT YOU DID, PUNK. NOW EVERYTHING IS OUT OF ORDER. YOU’RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!” he yelled in my face. I kept my eyes closed and he pressed me harder against the wall. I was preparing for a punch in my face, but instead of that I heard someone else yell.

“Hey, let him go!” It was Luke. Shit, I’m fucked. The human let go of me and I opened my eyes. He was walking towards Luke.

“Look what he did!” the human yelled at Luke, pointing at the papers that were shattered on the ground.

“Well, pick them up and leave. It was an accident. Let it go,” Luke growled. Damn, why is he so hot when he’s angry. The human seemed to notice Luke’s anger and picked up his things. He left and there was a silence. Luke was really mad at me, and I felt so stupid for not listening to him. Humans are terrifying, even though I am stronger than them and build to kill them.

“Why are you outside?” he asked me. His voice was calm, too calm. It scared the shit out of me.

“I was bored of waiting, and I am so sorry,” I whispered, avoiding his gaze. I got myself into trouble, and I hated it that Luke saw how weak I was.

“It’s okay, I get it. I know you are curious, but please, don’t leave alone. Some humans are very agressive and I don’t want you to get hurt,” Luke said. I nodded and looked up to him. His anger was gone and he looked worried.

“Well, I got you contacts so we can go meet my friends,” he told me. I smiled, because I was going to meet a human, this time for real. I hope that they are nice, not like the guy earlier. Luke handed me the contacts, and I put struggled to put them in, but it worked.

“How do I look?” I asked him. He studied my face before answering.

“You look normal, but I prefer the red eyes though,” he answered. I nodded and we made our way to where we were going to meet Luke’s friends. Somehow, on our way there, our hands got entwined. The weird feeling in my stomach was back, but I liked it.


	7. Six

MIKEY’S POV

Luke told me about the place where we were meeting the guys. He said that one of the guys, I believe his name was Ashton, works there. He called it a cafe, and explained that it was a place where humans came to have a drink or meet other humans. It sounded like a cool place, and I was excited to see what it looked like. When we got there I peeked through the window and saw two humans sitting at a table in the back. It looked really cozy and I already liked this place. We got inside and Luke dropped my hand. I looked over him and pouted, but he just gave me a small smile.Okay then.

“Hey, guys! This is Michael, the friend I told you about. Michael, this is Calum,” he pointed to the tanned dude with dark hair and a few blonde streaks in it “and Ashton,” he pointed to the guy with curly dark blonde hair. They greeted me and I gave a nod in response. To be completly honest, I was excited about meeting humans, but terrified. What if they turned out to be like the man that I bumped into? I trust Luke, and he said that the guys were good, but I’m still scared. I wish I could hold his hand again, but he would probably think I’m weird. Guys don’t hold hands, that is wrong.

“So, Michael where do you come from?” Ashton asked. I saw that Luke was about to answer for me, but I was first.

“Hell.” The humans stared at me with raised eyebrows and I mentally cursed. I forgot that they didn’t know about Hell and everything.

“He means that where he comes from was a Hell, right Michael?” Luke said, giving me a light kick on the shin. I nodded and the others went on talking about random things, while I looked around, taking in every little detail of the place. Everything was so interesting, especially the machines.

The door opened and a bell rang. I looked up to see who walked in and froze. It was Seth. I glanced over at Luke, and his face told me that he sensed him. He turned towards Ashton.

“Ash, I need your help. Go destract that guy so I can get Michael out of here. I’ll explain everything later,” he ordered. Ashton nodded and went up to Seth. Luke took my hand and guided me to an other door that was in the back. We got in a room full with bags and boxes.

“Michael, what is he doing here?” Luke asked me. Honestly, I had no idea. He was suppose to pick me up yesterday, so maybe father send him back to get me.

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to leave Earth yet,” I whispered. Luke nodded and we stayed quiet. After a while the door opened and Calum came in.

“Luke, Michael? Are you here?”

“Behind the big boxes,” Luke answered. Calum found us and sat down next to us.

“The guy is gone, but he did ask about you, Michael,” he said. I nodded and we got up. I was about to open the door when someone else threw it open.

“Okay, could somebody please explain what is going on?” Both Ashton and Calum looked at me and Luke and I nodded. We went back to the table that we were sitting at earlier and I started explaining. Ofcourse I couldn’t tell them what really was going on, but I could tell a little bit of it.

“That was Seth, my brother. I walked away from home a few weeks ago and he is looking for me, but I can’t go back there.”

“Whatever is going on there, we’ll help you. We are you friends now so you don’t have to worry,” Calum told me. I smiled. I finally felt save, because I wasn’t alone. Even though they don’t know the whole truth, they are still willing to help me. I actually made friends.


	8. Seven

LUKE’S POV

There was an other demon on Earth. This is not okay. I knew that I had to do something, but Michael was worried that something was going to happen to me, so I didn’t do anything.

After Seth came to the cafe, Michael and I went back to our hotel room, after thanking Ashton and Calum for helping us out. We had to discus what we were going to do about Seth and it was better if they weren’t involved, for their own safety.

I was trying to think of a way to catch Seth, and maybe the other brothers if they were here too, without Michael or any humans getting hurt. I knew that if I was going to hunt on Seth, Michael had to go with me, because there was no way that he was going to let me hunt on my own. But if he went with me there is a chance of him getting hurt or caught by his brother and brought back to Hell.

“I can see you overthinking from over here. Stop worrying Luke, it’s going to be okay,” Michael said to me. I was sitting on the seat by the window, while he was laying on my bed. I honestly thought that he was adorable with his small frown and pouty face. I knew that it was bad that I was thinking that way. but I couldn’t help it.

“How are you so sure of that? Michael, your brother is somewhere here and looking for you, maybe other demons are looking for you too. I’m sure that Satan won’t stop until he found you, even if it would take him a thousand years. If we don’t do anything now, bad stuff is going to happen and I don’t want to be the reason of that. What if they will kill all the humans to find you? What if Seth finds out that Ash lied and he will kill him and Calum? If we, I, do something right now, no one is going to die.” At this point I was shaking. Things are very wrong and it’s all my fault. This all started because I kept Michael alive. But at the same time, I couldn’t kill him. Now after what he’s been through. No, I had to fix this.

Michael made his way over me. He sat on his knees in front of me, and I kept my face down, not wanting to look into those gorgeous red eyes (he had taken his contacts out). I felt his hands on my cheeks and they forced me to look up to him.

“Calm down, don’t do this. You’re making it sound much worse than it is. And we don’t have to do this on our own. Can’t you ask God for back-up? Or at least for advice? We’re not alone on this. Is God okay with this? Me being alive and all?” I shrugged, knowing that my voice was going to crack if I tried to talk. I had never felt this emotional before, not since I turned into an angel.

“You don’t know? That’s okay. Come on, let’s get you into bed. Even though you can’t rest, you can still lay there to relax.” Michael picked me up and brought me over to the bed. He lay me in it and dropped a blanket over me. He turned around but I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Where are you going? Please, lay next to me,” I begged. I wasn’t like me to beg, but I needed him to be with me. I had no idea what was going with me, and I tried to convince myself that I only had friendly feelings for him. Angels couldn’t like someone in that way, right?

“Okay, if you want to,” Michael replied casually, but I saw something different in his eyes. I didn’t know what it is, but it was damn adorable. He climbed in bed next to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder.

“This is nice, you know? I like this. It makes me feel this happiness inside me,” Michael told me. I giggled, and said that I liked it too. We lay for a while in silence.

“You know? I’m happy that we’re friends. Even though it’s weird and no suppose to be this way. I am happy that I didn’t kill you that day.”

“And I’m happy that you didn’t kill me. And I’m happy that we’re friends too. Fuck those who say that we’re suppose to be enemies, not friends. It’s not like we’re like the others,” he said. I hugged him a bit tighter to me and sighed.

“I wish I could be human again.” Michael looked up to me.

“Why is that?”

“Back then I didn’t know about angels and demons. I didn’t know what would happen when I die. I was free to be who I am and make mistakes and grow up. I never had the chance to know what it would be like to be old and grumpy, sitting in a chair with my grand children and the love of my life. I wish I could’ve experienced that,” I told. It was quiet again for a while and we just listened to the sounds outside.

“Can I ask you a few questions?” Michael asked. I mumbled a “sure”.

“What were your parents like?” The thought of my parents made me sad. They must miss me very much. I wonder if they ever got an other child. Were they even together?

“They were lovely people. They loved me very much, and supported me with everything I did. I miss them a lot.”

“Were you in a relationship before you died?” he asked me.

“Yes, with a boy named Chad. We were together for almost three years until I died. It was two weeks before our three year anniversary,” I told him. It was easier to talk about Chad than about my parents. I got over him a few years after I died. I understood the fact that I couldn’t get back with him and that he probably moved on too?

“Oh, so you like boys? That’s cool. Can I ask one more question?”

“You just did,” I replied. Even though I couldn’t see him I knew that he was rolling his eyes.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to answer this, but how did you die?” I tensed up. This was one of the questions that I was hoping that no one was ever going to ask me.

“I can’t remember,” I lied. I could remember clearly. The look on his face as he threatened me, telling me that if I ever told someone about him that he would kill my parents. I remember the look of hatred on his face as his stole my life from me. A face that will be printed into my memory for the rest of my existence.

The conversation died down after that and Michael’s breath became steady and he was snoring softly. His eyes were shut and his lips slightly parted.

At that moment, as I snuggled closer to him, I knew that I had an huge crush on him and that I was fucked.


	9. A/N + Eight

[some things]

hi!!! don’t worry i’m not gonna forget about this story i just want to clear up some things and i’ll be writing a new chapter after this.

first i want to thank everyone that has been reading and voting ily all and you are hella rad yay.

so i just wanted to show y'all what goes on in my mind and what “things” the angels and demons in this story can do.

angels:

\- they’re dead, obviously. used to be humans but their memories are cleared when they go to heaven.

\- the can make themselves like ghosts - invisible and floating and shit - but also can make themselves visible and solid.

\- they can sense it when demons are around.

\- they have white eyes and white hair. (everything is white in heaven, except skin colors.)

\- their boss is god and they do everything that he tells them to do. also every angels has their own task that they have to do.

\- they do not need sleep.

demons:

\- they have never been human, they are born of the fire of death. (basically like a huge ocean of fire in hell where human souls go into. every once in a while it just spits out demons.) this is only for the sons, not the other demons.

\- they are solid.

\- every demon has it’s own power thing. (like reading minds and things.) (michael’s isn’t revealed yet.)

\- they need sleep.

\- there are some human things in hell, that’s why michael isn’t asking about everything. standard things like chairs, beds, closets, clothes, candles etc are there. just no electronic things.

there are probably some things that i forgot to mention so i’ll add them when i remember.

thanks for reading!!! ily

[chapter eight]

MICHAEL’S POV

I woke up with Luke’s arms still around me and my head still on his chest. I wondered what he was like when he was alive. What he really like he told me he was? I wish I had known him back then. I wish that we could’ve been laying like this too, me listening to the sound of his heartbeat. But sadly, it wasn’t like that.

“I can hear that you’re awake,” Luke whispered. I groaned and snuggled further in his chest. I was hoping that he wouldn’t notice so we could lay there longer. I like the silence, and now he knows that I’m awake he probably wants to either talk or get ready for the day.

“I know that you probably want to stay here, believe me, I want too. But we have some problems and laying here isn’t going to solve them,” he said softly. I knew he was right, so I untangled from Luke’s arms to sit up. Luke was staring me with a huge smile on his face. Oh shit, please don’t tell me that I have bed hair. My hands immediately shot to my hair.

“Michael, calm down, your hair is okay,” Luke said, laughing.

“Then why were you smiling at me like that?” I asked.

“Oh, nothing,” he mumbled while glancing to his lap. I gave him a weird look but shook it off.

“Michael, no offence, but when was the last time that you had a shower?” Luke suddenly asked. A shower? I had no idea what he was talking about. Probably another human thing.

“What’s a shower?”

“Oh god, you’re kidding me,” he said. He saw that I was serious and confused and his expression softened. “You really don’t know? Well, you go under this stream of water to wash your body,” he explained. I nodded.

“Can you show me how it works?” I asked. Luke’s head shot up and he looked really uncomfortable.

“Uhm, well, you see. When you shower, you are naked.” I felt my cheeks warm up. I was so stupid, asking something like that. I could’ve known that you don’t wash your body with clothes on.

“I’ll show you how to turn the shower and I’ll get you some clothes. You can borrow some from me. There are some bottles in the bathroom. One of them says ‘shampoo’, you use that to wash your hair. There is another one that says 'shower gel’, you use that to wash your body. When you’re done you turn off the shower and dry yourself with a towel,” Luke told me as he was getting a few things out of the closet in the room. He gave me a pair of jeans, which were probably too long for me and a sweater, and also a pair of underwear. I thanked him and followed him into the bathroom. He showed me how to turn the shower on and off and then left. I locked the door, even though I knew that if Luke wanted to get in, he could just float through the door.

I did what Luke told me, and when I was drying myself I heard Luke knock on the door. I quickly put on underwear and the sweater, that was way too big for me. I opened the door slightly and saw Luke standing there. His eyes went up and down my body.

“You knocked?” I asked, uncomfortable with him staring at me like that. He shook his head a bit and replied.

“There’s an angel here looking for me. He wants to speak to me and he’ll probably find me soon. I promise that she won’t hurt you, but it’s better if you hide in here. I don’t know what she wants, but I don’t want to take any risks.” I nodded to show him I understood. He turned around and walked away and I closed the door again. I put on the pair of jeans, which actually weren’t as big as I expected. I wrapped my wet hair in a towel and went back into the room.

Luke looked as if he was deep in thought, but the moment I walked in he jumped up. I gave him a questioning look, not understanding why he looked so stressed. Was it because the other angel?

“Michael. We have to go,” he said. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. We couldn’t leave. I knew Seth, and I also knew that he was going to find out that Ashton died and he’ll go after him. We had to be here to protect him.

“Why? We can’t just go and leave Calum and Ashton here unprotected. What if Seth kills them? Or takes them to hell?” I asked. I heard Luke let out a sigh.

“The angel I’ve been telling you about, she’s in town. She can take care of Seth. We can’t stay here, your brothers are here, there’s an angel that’s probably not as nice as me, and what if she finds you when I’m not there. I promised that I would protect you, which means that I-” Luke’s rant was cut off by the door getting kicked in. I turned around and saw a girl standing there. She was defiantly an angel, and the look on her face told me that she wasn’t here for a nice chat. Luke wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me behind him.

“Oh, hi Luke. Am I interrupting something? Planning on sneaking out with a demon and leave the dirty work for me? Mhm, I wonder what the boss is going to do when he finds out,” the angel said, slowly walking over to us. Luke was pushing me until we hit the wall.

“Amanda, please, just leave okay? I don’t have the time to deal with you,” Luke spat, his grip on my wrist getting tighter. Amanda came closer to us and Luke pulled me closer to the window, which was open. I was big enough for us to jump out of it, and there was no one on the street. I suddenly got an idea and bent over to Luke’s ear.

“On the count of three we jump out of the window,” I whispered as soft as possibly. Luke gave me a squeeze, so I knew that he understood.

“Well, well, no need to be so rude. I heard that this was your first mission? Going well I see, already boyfriends with your victim. Good job.”

“Shut up. You have no idea what’s going on,” Luke said. I knew that we had to leave now, so I started counting.

“One..” Amanda came even closer. “Two..” I was almost falling out of the window. “Three.” I turned around and jumped out, pulling Luke with me. I spread out my wings and started flying away. I was aware that Amanda could float, but I was faster with my wings. At least, I was hoping that I was faster. Luke let go of my wrist and started floating himself, but I soon noticed that he was falling behind.

“Luke! I’ll hold you, this way we’re faster,” I said to him. He nodded and I wrapped my hands around him, pulling him close to my chest. We were flying pretty high, because we couldn’t risk getting seen.

“Michael, go down there,” Luke said after flying for a while. He pointed to something down, and I recognized it as the house that we met in. I lowered down and soon we were on the ground. We got inside and Luke ran off upstairs. I followed him, not sure what he was doing. I found him in one of the bedroom, going through some drawers. I was about to ask him what he was doing when he pulled something out. It was an old gun. He walked over to me and handed it to me.

“What am I supposed to do with it? And how did you know that it was here anyway?” I asked him.

“You need something to fight with, ofcourse. It won’t kill a demon, or angel, but it will hurt them so you can run. We’re gonna stay here for a while, because running away isn’t an option. You were right, we have to be here to kill your brothers. As for the question on how I knew they were here, this is an old house in the middle of nowhere. I’ve read enough books about people that lived on places like this and most of them keep guns or other weapons in here. That they were in this room was just a lucky guess,” Luke explained. I walked over to the window, and saw that the sun was going down. There was a big chance that my brothers were going to hunt at night, so I wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. Not that I needed it that much, I wasn’t even a little bit tired. The thought of sleeping while someone was out there hunting for us wasn’t really appealing.

“C'mon, let’s go downstairs. It’s getting darker outside and I think I saw some candles in the kitchen while passing by,” I said. I made my way into the kitchen and saw, in fact, a few candles standing on the kitchen table. I opened a random drawer and found what I was looking for; a pack of matches. Luke entered the kitchen and was holding some more candles and a dusty blanket.

“I found these in the living room. In case you’re cold,” he explained. He handed me the other candles and I put them all around the kitchen, so that there was some light. I lighted them all and the flames gave the kitchen a warm and nice glow. We couldn’t sit in the living room since there were too much windows and some of them were broken. I sat down in one of the chairs around the kitchen table. Luke sat down beside me and he pulled the blanket over us. I put my head on his shoulder and snuggled a bit more against him. I knew that it was a bad idea to sleep, but with the warmth of the blanket and Luke sitting next to me I somehow still fell asleep. I did noticed Luke pressing a soft kiss on my forehead before everything went black.


	10. Nine

MICHAEL’S POV (i find it easier to write in his POV)

I knew that it was a stupid idea to fall asleep. But I still let it happen. It was stupid of me to believe that I could rest without problems. It was around 3 am when Luke shook me, telling me that we had company. He told me that there were 2 demons somewhere around the house. He handed me his cross-shaped dagger that I recognized as one of the only weapons that could kill demons. Him giving me it made me realize something. I had to kill my brothers. Even though they hate me, they’re still family and I wasn’t sure that I could kill them. I looked up at Luke and saw him staring at me with an unreadable expression. His face softened when he noticed my worries.

“I know what’s going through you mind, but that’s not why I gave it to you. I know you can’t kill them, but if they attack you, you can defend yourself. I could give you a gun, if you feel better with that?” Luke offered. I nodded, and we switched weapons. He hid the dagger and took a gun from the table. He looked at me as to ask me if I was ready. I gave a small nod and we went to the living room. We decided to not go outside, since it would bring too much attention, even though the aria was surrounded by high trees. If there was going to be a fight, it was better to do it in the already destroyed living room. A few windows were smashed open, so we could run out of there if we had too. We hid other weapons in the kitchen, so if we run out of bullets or something we could get it of there. Suddenly Luke’s hand was on my arm. I looked right into his beautiful blue eyes and I tried to not think of it. Lately, I was having these weird feeling when I looked at or touched him. I had no idea what it was or what to do so I ignored it.

“They are close,” he whispered. I swallowed hard, trying to hide my nerves. Luke raised his eyebrows in a questioning way, but I just shook it off. I didn’t want Luke to know that I was almost shitting my pants, because he already had so much on his mind.

“As soon as a fight breaks out, I want you to run or fly as far away as possible. Hide somewhere and I’ll somehow find you. Got it?” he asked me. Wait, he wants me to leave him here alone with two, and maybe even more, very angry demons? Hell no.

“I’m not leaving you here alone. If something happens, I stay and help,” I told him. He tried to argue, but I just told him to shut up. I never argued, but I wasn’t going to just leave him. He’s helped me a lot, and it would be a dick move to just run away when bad things happen. Luke dropped my arm and turned around. I glanced at the door and saw Seth and Damien standing there. My eyes widened and my throat tightened. I was okay with every brother, but not Damien. He was the one that hated me the most, and I was terrified of him. He and Kai once almost killed me, but father stopped them before it happened. Secretly, I wished that they just killed me. If they did, none of this would’ve happened and Luke would be way saver.

“Hi, Michael,” Damien sneered. His voice was so strong and angry that it gave me goosebumps. I knew better but to let it show how scared I was, because Damien could feel you emotions, and that’s why he was the strongest. He was the one who was the best with humans, because their emotions are what make them weak, especially against Damien.

“What’s wrong, brother? Lost your tongue? You are always so quiet around us, almost like you are scared of us,” Seth said. I still didn’t reply. They ignored Luke’s existence and Seth continued. “You know, Michael, you shouldn’t be scared. We’re not going to hurt you, yet.”

I looked to my side and saw that Luke was very angry. I knew that Damien felt his anger, so I quickly grabbed his hand, hoping that he would calm down a bit. It seemed to have worked, because his face looked more relaxed. I gave his hand a small squeeze before letting it go again. I returned my attention to Damien and Seth and saw that they didn’t notice what happened.

“Listen,” I started, trying to sound confident. “I am not going back with you. Please, leave us alone or I’ll cut your fucking throats.” I was taken back a little by myself, I usually would never say anything like this. Even though they weren’t used to me actually speaking up, they still laughed at me.

“Yeah, right. Like you would do that. You can’t even bite a goddamn human, and we need to believe that you can kill us?” Seth said. He thought I couldn’t do it? I’ll show him. I slightly bent over to Luke and removed the dagger out of Luke’s pocket. Luke noticed, but before he could say anything I made my way over to Seth and jumped on top of him. I saw Damien moving towards me in the corner of my eye, but I already stabbed the sharp dagger straight into Seth’s chest. His angry eyes turned lifeless and I stood up, removing the dagger. I turned to Damien, and saw him standing there. He looked shocked at first, but soon he looked more angry than first. I was about to go for him too, but Luke pulled me behind him. He took the dagger out of my hand and leaned to me.

“I can feel another one, a stronger one. Is one of your brothers stronger than Damien?” he asked me. I thought about it. There was one brother, Kai, he was the younger than Damien. He was stronger in one way; he could torture someone’s mind. While Damien was physically stronger, Kai could kill through minds.

I was about to tell Luke about that when Kai came into the room too. Everything after that went fast. Luke noticed Kai and gasped loudly, freezing. I was about to ask him what was wrong when he collapsed on the ground. Kai and Damien looked at eachother and Kai nodded. The both ran over to us when I heard a voice screaming.

“Michael, run!” they yelled. I didn’t hesitate and lifted Luke up, and ran through one of the open fields, into the woods. I was too tired and scared to fly, what if there were others around? They could see me flying. I ran further into the woods until I came to a part where the trees were so high that it blocked out all sunlight. I lay Luke down on the ground and sat next to him. I had no idea what was wrong with him, so it was better to just wait until he woke up.

If I said that I was worried, it would be an understatement. It couldn’t be coincidence that, as soon as Kai walked in, Luke blacked out?

There were two ways to find out what was going on; wait for Luke to tell me what’s wrong, with a chance of him not telling the truth, or using my gift. I haven’t used my gift ever since I accidentally found out what I could do. I hated doing it, especially doing it to Luke, because I was invading his private life. But I needed to know how they knew eachother, because know what happened could help us.

My gift was that I could look into someone’s past. I once accidentally used it on one of my brothers, and saw him biting humans and stuff. It was the most horrifying thing that I had ever seen and I promised myself that I would never use it again. Yet, here I am, thinking about breaking my promise just because I am curious.

I took his hand in mine, closing my eyes. I concentrated on my goal while listening to the sound of the birds around me. It was actually quite calming here, and I enjoyed the smell of the forest. I was about to give up, when I saw scenes flash in my head. Luke with a boy of his age, holding hands, probably his boyfriend. Then I saw a younger Luke with two older humans, male and female. Probably his parents. Then saw a view of him in the dark, hiding behind a wall in an alley. In the alley where two silhouettes, one pushing the other one against a wall. I saw Luke running into the alley, yelling at the person that was pushing. They turned around and I hold in a gasp. The guy was Kai, and he was holding the lifeless body of a human. Luke saw what Kai did and turned around, trying to run away. He only got to take a few steps before he fell on the ground, gripping his head while screaming. Kai laughed at him while making his way over to Luke, who was crawling on the ground while tears were streaming down his cheeks. Kai pushed Luke so that they were facing eachother. He leaned over and whispered something in Luke’s ear before cutting his throat with a knife that I didn’t notice before. Luke coughed loudly, blood everywhere, before he dropped on the ground, eyes wide open and lifeless. Kai turned around and ran away, leaving the two bodies in the alley there. I let go of Luke’s hand and stared at him.

So Kai was the reason that Luke died? Luke was innocent, he was just trying to help the person that Kai killed. I felt anger burning inside me. How could that dick do that? And the look on his face, like he was amused by Luke’s torture. It was sick. There was one thing that I knew for sure; Kai was going to pay for this.


	11. Ten

MICHAEL’S POV

It has been a few hours and Luke was still out. The sun was coming up again and I was scared that we would get caught, since the dark was better to hide. Even though there were so many trees, there was still a bit of sunlight coming through them. I glanced around, looking for a place to hide better. I noticed this bush, a few feet away, that was big enough for Luke to hide in. I lifted Luke up and made my way to the bush. I lay him down softly, scared that I would hurt him. I sat down outside the bush, still being able to see Luke. He looked so vulnerable, and i felt a nagging pain inside me by just looking at him.

I knew that I had to talk to Luke about the strong feelings that I felt towards him, maybe he could tell me what was going on. He’s been human before, so he should know a few things about human emotions. Technically he was still human, but a dead one. Luke has already showed that he, in fact, had feelings and emotions.

The sound of a branch cracking brought me back to reality. I lifted up Luke’s dagger, that I took from him, ready to fight. I heard another sound from behind me, and I jumped up, looking around. For a moment I thought that it was just an animal, in the times that I’ve spend in the woods I’ve seen some of them. But my hopes for it being an animal were gone when a figure came out for behind a tree. They we were a long, black coat with a big hood that covered their face. They came closer to me and I was shitting my pants. The person lifted their head, to reveal them.. smiling? Not in a creepy way, just a genuine smile.

“Hello,” they spoke. Their voice was soft, neither manly nor female. They had a pale skin and bright pink eyes. For a moment I thought that they were a demon, too, but they looked too kind for that. Who were they?

“I’m sorry, I should introduce myself. I get it that you must be confused, seeing as you just got attacked by those demons back in the house,” I raised my eyebrows. How did they know about that? They continued. “My name is Alex. And you must be Michael, Satan’s youngest son, am I right?” I nodded and they smiled even wider. Alex held out their hand, and I just stared at it. What was I suppose to do?

“Oh, I’m sorry. You probably don’t trust me. That’s good, you know nothing about me. But I promise you, I’m here to help you.”

“Why do you want to help me? What even are you?” I asked. My voice was slightly cracking, because of my nerves.

“I want to help, because I have some unfinished business with you father. Killing his sons is my way of taking him back. And on the matter of what I am, I’m a vampire.” I’ve heard about vampires in the past. They drank human blood and were very dangerous. Almost every vampire is on father’s side, but there were some that rejected him. He once send a few demons out to kill them, but they failed.

“Are you one of the other vampires?” I asked Alex.

“If you mean the ones that aren’t on Satan’s side, then yes, I am. But there’s one thing different between me and the others. I drink demon blood, instead of human. But don’t worry, I won’t drink yours. Killing you isn’t going to get us anywhere. Anyway, I would love to tell you more, but we have to get the angel to a save place.” I agreed and picked Luke up from where he was laying.

“Is there any place where we can bring him to?” Alex asked. I thought about it for a moment. The was no way that we could go back to the room that we were staying, since Amanda knew that we stayed there. The only other option was the cafe, and seeing that it was in the morning there were hopefully no humans. But the question was if either Ashton or Calum were willing to help us.

Another problem was making up a lie. Obviously, we couldn’t tell the truth, not only was that one of Heaven’s rules (Luke told me about it), but they would also think that there was something wrong with us. Think about it, who would believe it when someone said that they were a demon, and that a group of other angry demons were following them while they were holding an unconscious angel? That’s right, no one.

Alex waved their hands in front of my face, bringing me back to reality. I forgot that they were still waiting for an answer. I had that a lot lately, getting lost in thoughts. Probably because, before all this happened, I had nothing interesting to think about. Now, I had to be sure of my decisions and think things through before doing them. Is this what the humans are like all the time?

“We could go somewhere, but I’m not sure if they’re willing to help us,” I explained. We had no other choice, so we had to go to Luke’s human friends. There was one other problem; Alex can’t fly.

“How are we suppose to get there?” I asked. Alex thought about if for a moment before answering.

“I’ll take Luke. I can run very fast, so the demons won’t notice me. If you fly to that cafe, I’ll follow your scent.” It wasn’t the most save plan ever, but it was the only one we got. But still, it felt wrong that Alex was the one with Luke. Sure, they were way faster than me, and better in hiding, and I did trust them. But I wanted to stay with Luke, hold him and be there for him when he wakes up. I couldn’t let Alex know that I was concerned, though. They were really trying to help us, and this was the best option.

I left Luke with Alex and ran, trying to make some speed to fly up faster. I jumped and my wings spread out, catching the strong wind and it took some time to get balance. I flew over the house, but saw no one. They probably already left, or they were right behind me, ready to attack. The thought of them being there scared me and I tried to fly fasted. Soon, I saw the village, and I decided to fly lower, since it was clear outside and I didn’t want any humans to see me.

I soon reached the café, and I landed down in an alley close to it, glad to see that no one was there. I decided to wait for Alex in here, hoping that they would get here fast. I was surprised to see that there was no one on the streets. It was still pretty early, but at least one human would walk around on this time?

Only like half a second passed when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I nearly let out a scream, since I wasn’t expecting anyone, but held it in. I turned around and saw Alex standing there with a smirk, obviously noticing my moment of fright. Luke was still laying unconscious in Alex’ arms. It has been a few hours, and he was still gone. I was getting worried that he might’ve died. Not that that was possible, since he was already dead.

“Where is that place where can stay?” Alex asked, taking me out of my thoughts. I nodded towards the street. I decided that it was better if I would check first, to see if anyone was in the café, before bringing Luke in. I wonder what people would think if two persons, one with red eyes and one with pink eyes, would carry in a lifeless boy. There was one other thing that I forgot about before. How were we suppose to explain our eyes? Luke told me earlier that red eyes aren’t human at all, so I still needed to think of a lie.

I told Alex that I was going to check first and I walked out of the dark alley. Again, I was greeted with emptiness. I passed a few shops before I was at the cafe, and they were all closed. I had this strange feeling in my stomach, and I was thinking of all the bad things that could’ve happened. Maybe the demons took every human in town? Killed them all? If that was true, than it was all my fault. I should’ve just gone with them, and never had to talk to Luke.

I stood still in front of the cafe. It was opened, but I saw through the window that it was empty too. I didn’t even saw Ashton sitting anywhere. I pushed the door open, causing a bell above the door to ring. There was still no sign of living, until I heard footsteps coming. Ashton peeked his head out of the door in the back, confusion written all over his face. His eyes fell on me and he put up a bright smile. I figured that he couldn’t see my eyes from over there, or else he probably wouldn’t react as happy.

“Michael, what brings you here?” he asked me, in a cheerful tone, smile still on his face. He came out of where he was first and walked over to me. He noticed that I wasn’t saying anything, and looking down. “Michael, are you okay? What’s wrong?” he asked me. I looked up and he let out a gasp, letting me know that he saw my eyes. I started to panic, because I still hadn’t come up with a lie. I opened my mouth to reply when the bell rang behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Alex, with Luke. Shit.

“Michael? Who is that? And is that Luke? What’s going on?” I could hear a sense if fear in his voice. I again tried to answer but Alex beat me in it.

“I’m Alex. Luke is in some kind of shock and he needs help. Michael said that you were the only one that we could go to. I need to lay him down somewhere.” Ashton nodded and pointed to a pool table standing in the corner of the room and Sled headed over there, putting Luke on it. They removed Luke’s jacket and put it under is head as a pillow. After that they came walking back to where we were standing. I still hadn’t moved ever since I came in, and I needed to give Ashton some explanation.

“Can you now tell me what’s going on? What’s wrong with your eyes? And why is Luke in a shock? You can’t just drag him in here and expect me to help you without an explanation,” Ashton said frustrated. I felt bad for the guy, and he was right.

“Ash, why don’t we sit down? I have to tell you a lot, and I’m probably going to sound out of my mind, but promise me to let me explain everything,” I asked him. He agreed and he sat in the closest chair. I was going to sit down, but Alex pulled my arm.

“You aren’t going to tell him the truth, are you?” they whispered, almost unhearable. I shrugged.

“He has the right to know the truth. If he thinks I’m nuts, than so be it.” I coughed.“It’s better if you wait outside.” Alex gave me a glare, but went outside anyway. I turned to Ashton, who was waiting for me to sit down. I sat down and for a moment we were in silence. I decided to break it.

“Before I tell you anything, I have to ask you something. Where’s everybody?” Ashton looked at me as if I had grown a second head before giggling.

“Don’t you know what day it is? It’s Sunday.” I gave him a questioning look and he continued.“This town is very religious. On Sunday everyone is at the church. But, me and Cal are the only ones who aren’t religious, so we don’t go. He’s at home at the moment, but he’ll be here in an hour. Anyway, could you please tell me what’s happening?” I sighed. This was going to be hard, especially since I knew that he wasn’t going to believe me.

“Again, this going to sound crazy, but you have to trust me.” He nodded his head and I inhaled deeply.

“I’m a demon, Luke’s an angel and my demon brothers are trying to catch me because Satan, my father, is really mad at me for escaping and they want me to go back to Hell.”


	12. Eleven

LUKE’S POV

There was darkness everywhere. But also voices. Mostly Michael’s, and sometimes another one I didnt recognize. I felt my body being moved from place to place, and after a while I also felt it being put down. I heard another voice that I knew. Ashton’s. I had no idea what was going on, or why everything was so dark. The only thing I could remember was his face. The flashy memories and the darkness spreading over me, my body going limb. I promised that I would keep Michael save, but I failed. I hoped that he was okay, and that everytime I heard his voice it was him, not my unconscious making up things. I couldn’t think of him getting hurt because of me. I cared a lot about him and the thought of him not being there because I was too weak to protect him made my stomach turn. I wanted to throw up, but I couldn’t move. I wish I do something I needed to be sure he was okay.

I needed Michael.

MICHAEL’S POV

Ashton stared at me for a moment, in complete silence. I was scared that he was going to laugh at me or going to kick me out or something. I was aware that blurting it out like that wasn’t my brightest idea, but it was better than keeping it all a secret. His reaction was much different than I expected, and I wasn’t sure if I had to be relieved or confused.

“Why did you ran away?” Ashton asked. My head shot up and I looked him in the eyes, trying to see if he was making a joke or something. I only saw curiousity and answered him honestly.

“I’m not like any of them, like the other demons. I’m too human, and they like to use that against me. So, when I met Luke on my last mission, I decided to stay here on Earth.” I glanced over at Luke. I wish he would just wake up, so I could ask him about my feelings for him. I wanted to know if he was okay, because he literally saw Kai, and I haven’t been killed yet, but I assume that seeing your killer again sucks.

“How are you too human?” Ashton asked. I turned my head to face him again and Ash gave me an encouraging smile.

“I have feelings, emotions and demons aren’t suppose to have those. The only demon thing in me are the eyes and my wings,” I explained. His eyes widened when I told him about my wings.

“You have wings? That’s so fucking cool!” he yelled out. I let out a chuckle and stood up. Ashton opened his mouth to say something when my wings stretched out behind my back. His eyes widened even more.

“Wow, this is so cool!” he told me. I shrugged. It wasn’t that cool, they were really hard to keep clean and flying with them was exhausting. Thinking about that made me realize how tired I actually was, but I wasn’t going to give in. It would be stupid if I was sleeping while Luke woke up. My wings were back in place and I sat down again. There was one question lingering on my mind, and I had to ask him that.

“Why aren’t you freaked out by this?”

“I don’t know. For some reason, everything that you just told me makes sense. It shouldn’t, because this is all ridiculous, but it does. Also, I’ve got another question, if you don’t mind?” I nodded my head, letting him know that he could ask what he wanted to. “How did Luke get-” but he was cut off my the bell ringing again.

“Michael! There is another human coming this way,” Alex told me, walking up my way. Ashton gave a confused look.

“Another human?” He looked at a round thing on the wall with numbers and three sticks pointing to the numbers. “It’s not even 12 yet. It must be Cal,” he said.

“Who is Cal?” Alex asked.

“Ashton’s friend.” I answered. I turned to Ashton. “Ash, can we trust him?” I asked him.

“Yeah, I think so. Just tell him what you told me, and if he doesn’t believe you I’ll try to convince him.” I thanked him and looked back to Alex.

“How long until he’s here?”

“About.. now.” The door opened again and Calum stepped in. We all turned to him and his eyes lingered from me, to Alex, to Luke on the pool table in the corner. Then he turned to Ashton, raising his eyebrows, obviously not knowing what was going on and wanting him to explain. When no one said something, he decided to ask it himself.

“What’s Luke doing there?” The question was more towards me. I noticed that out of all the things that he could question, he asked about Luke. Why was he worrying about Luke? Luke was closer to me, and I know more about him. Calum shouldn’t be worried about him, that’s my task.

“He’s unconscious,” I replied casually. I should’ve known that not giving details would only make him ask more questions.

“I got that, but why? Can I help him?” Calum asked, looking pretty confused about me being so calm. Ashton gave me a weird look and I realized that I was avoiding the subject of telling him the truth.

“No, you can’t.” I told him. I had no idea why I was so possessive of Luke. The thought of someone else holding him, helping him or even worrying about him made me kind of.. jealous?

“Okay, but what’s up with your eyes? Those coloured lenses are awesome,” Calum said, also to Alex. They gave me a glare, telling me to get to the point.

“Cal, these aren’t lenses.” Calum frowned, not really know how to respond.“Let’s sit down so we can talk. I already told Ashton this, and he believed me, so please do too. Trust me, I’m not crazy.” We sat down on the table where Ashton was still sitting at. I glanced over at Alex still standing a few feet from the door, and motioned them to come over too. They did and for a moment no one said something. Apparently Calum was curious, because he quickly broke the silence.

“So, explain. What’s going on, and who’s that even.” He nodded his head to Alex’ direction. I sighed, getting ready to tell everything again. I completely forgot to tell Ashton what Alex was, but Alex could do that too.

“I’m a demon and my demon brothers are hunting me down because I have to go back to Hell so that Satan, my father can punish me for having emotions. Luke’s an angel and was send here to kill me, but he didn’t do it because he too, noticed that I was partly human. We became friends and while we were hiding one of my brothers came and Luke fainted. I think that he’s in a shock because that brother is the one that killed him. Also, Alex is a vampire.” I finished talking and Calum stared at ne as if I was out of my mind. Suddenly he bursted out laughing, but soon stopped when he saw my seriousness.

“You’re kidding right? Ash, do you believe him?” he asked. Ashton nodded and Calum looked as if he was going to freak out.

“But, demons and angels don’t exist! A-and, Alex is a vampire? Don’t they suck human blood?” Alex let out a chuckle.

“The ones on Satan’s side do, but I’m one of the vampires that drinks of demons.” Calum’s mouth dropped open, eyes wide and eyebrows frowning.

“B-but, what? How even?” he sputtered out. Ashton took his hand and gave it a small squeeze, letting him know that it’s okay. Calum closed his mouth and relaxed a bit, but he was still very confused. Ashton let go of his hand and turned his attention to Alex.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why aren’t you on Satan’s side? And why didn’t you drink Michael’s blood yet?” he asked, weirdly calm. I was surprised by how normal he took everything, unlike Calum.

“I don’t like Satan. And I also don’t like picking a side and being part from a group. And for the second question, Michael isn’t demon enough, and by keeping him alive I can also revenge Satan,” they answered. It made me wonder what father ever did to Alex to make them hate him so much.

“How are you going to take revenge?” Calum asked, his voice less stuttery, but still slightly panicked.

“By killing his sons. Well, besides one, ofcourse.” They gave me a smile. I was actually in for helping them out. My brothers have been torturing me for years and to have them dead would be a lot better.

“How many sons does Satan have?” Ashton questioned.

“Thirteen. I’m the last and youngest. There are 10 left, not including me, because I killed one, and I assume Alex did too.” Alex nodded, letting me know that Damien was, in fact, gone.

“So, this is all real, right? Everything that people thought me to not exist, do exist. Sorry for freaking out earlier,” Calum said. I was about to tell him that it was alright, when I heard a cough coming from behind. I turned to the sound and what I saw made a weight fell of my shoulders.

Luke was awake.


	13. Twelve

LUKE’S POV

I was suddenly pulled out of the darkness, back to reality. My body shot up and it was hard to breathe. I started coughing, and I heard footsteps. I calmed down and looked up, seeing Michael stand there. He took my hand and squeezed it, the familiar sparkles shooting trough my body. His big eyes were full with worry and I gave him a small smile, letting him know that I was okay. I looked, past him and the two human boys sitting at a table, and anotger person standing close behind Michael. I had no idea who they were, but they had bright pink eyes, so they must be a vampire.

I’ve read about them. There were two sorts of vampires, one on Satan’s side and one one against them. This one must be one against Satan, because why else were Ashton and Calum alive. But at the same time, those vampires feed of demons, but Michael seemed perfectly fine.

They noticed me looking at them, and stepped forward, holding out their hand. Michael was holding my left hand, so I was able to shook their hand with my right one. They smiled widely, in a friendly way.

“Hi, Luke. I’m Alex, nice to meet you,” they said. I nodded as a ‘likewise’. I recognized their voice, I’ve heard it several times when I was unconscious.

“Alex helped us get away from my brothers, and even killed one. Without them we were probably dead by now,” Michael told me, shooting a thankful smile towards Alex. I crooked out a “thanks” and they just shrugged.

“It was the best thing I can do. I found you guys hanging around in the woods and in the house, and overheard that Michael was one of the brothers. I’ve heard stories about him, saying that he was the weak one, and the most hated one. I disagree. Michael had shown me strength, and he did everything to save you. But when I found out who you were Luke, I couldn’t help but wanting to team up with you. You are the strongest angel, and the only one with a memory. Please, allow me to help you take down the brothers,” Alex asked me. I thought about it for a moment. Vampires are strong creatures, fast and hard to kill. Having one helping us would defiantly get us somewhere. But something hit me suddenly. The two human boys were still there, and they probably heard everything that Alex just said. Michael seemed to understand what was going on inside my mind, and gave my hand another squeeze, sending me a reassuring smile.

“We told them, about almost everything. They believed us,” he told me. I turned to them and they were smiling at me, Ashton sending me thumbs up. I let out a cracky laugh, but soon stopped because of the tightening feeling on my throat. Michael quickly helped me sit up straighter so I could breathe better. Alex was still waiting for an answer, and I had decided what’s it was going to be.

“I would be very grateful if you could help us, so if Michael agrees, you’re in.” Alex glanced over to Michael, who nodded in response with a “why not?”. Alex giggled.

“Thanks, guys, it means a lot,” they said, with a wide smile on their face. I heard a forced cough and saw Ashton standing up, hand still wrapped around Calum’s. Even Calum looked surprised by that, but smiled anyway.

“If it’s okay, we wanna help too. I know that we, as humans, won’t be much help, but we can always try,” Ashton said. Everyone looked at me, assuming that I would make the decision. By bringing them into this, they would risk their lives. But at the same time, they already knew too much, and we could really use the help.

“Yeah, you could help us. But I’m warning you, if it gets too dangerous, I want you both to leave. I don’t want you to get killed by one of them, or worse, get bitten, got it?” They both nodded eagerly. I was about to speak up again, when suddenly Calum pushed Ashton towards him and slammed their lips together. I closed my mouth and just looked at them. Seeing them kiss like that, made me realize how much I craved being like that. They were so in love, and I missed being like that. Yes, I had feelings towards Michael, but he has no idea how everything works. By confessing my feelings for him would only make him more confused than that he already was. Speaking of confused, Michael nudged me, giving me a questioning look.

“What are they doing?” he asked me. I could punch myself in the face. Ofcourse he had no idea what they were doing, and now he was confused. I held in a chuckle, because of how adorable he looked.

“They are kissing,” I told him. He still looked lost so explained further. “Kissing is something you do with someone you have feelings for, or care for in a romantic way. Most of the time the people that kiss are in a relationship.” Michael nodded understanding. The boys and Alex were watching us, smiling.

“What do you do when you’re in a relationship?” he then asked. I stiffened. The memories of my past flash by, every single moment with him. I loved him so much, and he couldn’t love me back. Ofcourse, he said he loved me, but I could see that he was lying. The way he treated me, like I was just someone he could let out all his anger on. All my friends told me I was crazy for still being with him, but all people always say, love makes you do crazy things.

I realized that while I was drifted of in thoughts, Michael was still waiting for an answer. So were the others, because they were all looking at me with the same expression. Pity. They pitied me because they must’ve guessed that I didn’t have a good past with relationships. They were right, but I didn’t want to let them know, so I gathered up all my bad thoughts and put them away in a far corner in my mind, ready to answer the cute boy in front of me.

“Well, you kiss, hug, cuddle, hold hands, go on dates and do other cute things together. At least, that’s what most relationships do. Ofcourse, there are different ones, but this is usual,” I replied. I decided to let the part about sex out, since I wasn’t in the mood for giving him sex ed, and sex wasn’t the most important thing in relations. Yeah, lots of people do it, but it’s not the main thing.

I was surprised when I suddenly felt arms wrap around my body. I felt soft lilac hair tickle my neck, and I returned the hug. I noticed how strong his grip was, like he wanted to let me know something.

“Thank you, Luke. For explaining everything and being patient with me. I really appreciate it,” he whispered in my neck. I smiled and hugged him back tighter.

We broke away from eachother when the doorbell rang again. Before I turned to the door I heard Alex mutter “are you kidding me?”. I was greeted by the man that I had known for 5 years, smiling at Alex’ comment.

“No, I am God.”


	14. Thirteen

MIKEY’S POV

My jaw dropped. That was God. The enemy of my father, my kind, and kind of also mine. But He wasn’t here to harm me, was He? He literally just joked. He came in, and the first thing He said is a joke. That wasn’t bad, right? Or maybe He wanted me to believe that He wasn’t here to hurt me, but He will suddenly attack me. Did He bring more angels with Him? I bet they’re invisible, like Luke can do. But Luke could see the invisible ones. And he told me that he would protect me, so that means that there are no angels.

But if He wasn’t here to hurt me, what was He here for? I hope Luke’s not in trouble for befriending me, or maybe He’s going to punish me and Alex for telling the humans.

That’s it. He’s probably going to clear their memory of us. You know, to keep them from telling anyone. Humans have the habit of promising to keep something secret, but they still tell it to someone. That someone tells it to someone else and before you know it everyone knows the secret. I read that in one of the books about humans that I stole from the locked part of my father’s library. The truth was, it wasn’t even locked, no one dared to come into that part because Satan said that it was forbidden. I was a few years younger and curious about humans behaviour. Luckily, I was never caught.

I noticed Luke making a small bow to God, but I didn’t know if I was suppose to do the same, so I gave Him a nod with my head when Jis eyes caught mine. He gave me a small smile back and walked over to Luke, whispering something to him. Then He walked over to Alex, shaking their hand.

“Good to see you again, Alex,” He said to them. It surprised me how nice and casual He acted. I expected Him to be commanding, intimidating and always surrounded by angels. Ofcourse, I believed that if He wanted to, He could be intimidating and probably even scaring.

“Likewise, Upper Angel. It’s been too long,” Alex answered, a tone of kindness in their voice that I hadn’t heard before. Maybe it was because everything has been dangerous and stressful since we’ve met. Alex seemed like a nice person, and I really hope that when all of this is better I can be friends with them. Alex drinks demon blood though, and I don’t know if they are in control of their thirst. The probably are, because I’m still alive.

God turned to the humans. They both had a mixture of fright and surprise on their face. I understood why, no human has ever seen God. They both looked like they had no idea what to do, until Ashton decided to bow. Calum repeated him and God smiled, telling them that just a hand was okay.

Then He walked back to me and Luke, asking if He could talk to Luke in private. Oh, shit, He’s probably going to tell Luke to kill me, or something. Should I run? Or were they going to find me anyway? I didn’t know what to do.

They went inside the backroom, the one we were hiding in a few days back. We just stood there in silence, not really sure what to say. Until Alex spoke up.

“Should I tell you what they’re saying or do you not want to know?” The question was directed to me. I shrugged, because I wasn’t sure what I wanted.

“If it’s bad stuff, don’t tell me,” I answered. Alex nodded and it went silent again. About a minute later Alex spoke up again.

“God is telling Luke that it was the right choice you let you live, and that it would be a good idea to train you for fights. He’s also talking about the humans, that it wasn’t a good idea to involve them, but that they could come in handy.” I sighed and it went silent again. Alex was concentrating on the conversation and Ashton and Calum just didn’t know what to say.

Soon the door opened and Luke and God came back in. Luke looked less tense than before, and I was happy to see that. He was going through so much and I was surprised that he was willing to keep helping me. But now God was involved, it made me realize how serious this all was.

It was God who spoke up first. “I assume Alex told you all what I told Lucas, so that means less for me to explain. Firstly, you two,” He pointed at the humans, “and you need a dagger like Lucas’. With normal weapons you can’t kill a demon, especially one of Satan’s sons. Alex has special arrows that can kill them, so that’s why they don’t use a dagger.” He pulled three daggers out of the pocket of his coat and handed them to us. The cold metal burned on my skin, but not enough to hurt me that much.

“Are you okay?” Luke asked me, he probably noticed my reaction. I nodded and brought my attention back to God, who was explaining the plan to us. We were really going to do this. We- I was going to kill my brothers.

And I have never been more ready.


	15. Fourteen

MICHAEL’S POV

\- a few days later -

After God gave us weapons, He, Luke and Alex have been training me and the humans at Alex’ house. They had a huge house with a loy of training spaces and all sorts of weapons. On the first day we discovered that, even though I killed one of my brothers with one, I was a disaster at fighting with a dagger, so Alex has been training me with bow and arrows. They were really good at using it, and even though they told me that I was doing a good job, it still felt like I was terrible. Even though I could shoot the target, it was never in the middle, and shooting them had no use without killing them. Still, Alex convinced me that I was better than them when they first started.

At first, I didn’t see why using an arrow would even work for killing a demon, since the crossed-shaped daggers were blessed by God, but after asking Alex they pointed out that all their arrow were, in fact, blessed by God. And after looking good at the arrows, I noticed that tehy were slightly crossed-shaped and that they had old ruines on them. Alex warned me to not accidentally stab myself with one because it would hurt like “hell”.

At one point I caught Luke watching me, and I wanted to prove him that I could take care of myself. With that thought I actually shot in the middle and Alex said that they were really proud of me. By the time I could look back without drawing much attention, Luke was already gone. That night, while we were having dinner (only Calum, Ashton and I ate, Alex drank a bottle of saved up demon blood - it made Ashton throw up the first time he saw it-) Alex told about my succes, and I saw Luke smiling widely, a glint of proudness in his eyes. The weird feeling came back and him being proud of me made me want to be even better.

After dinner, Alex and I practiced some more until I couldn’t focus because I was too tired. I had been sleeping awful for the past few days and it came crushing down on me. i almost collapsed on the groud, but Alex quickly caught me before I could hit the ground. They brought me to a chair and gave me some water. All my emotions got stronger and I suddenly realised what was going on. How could Alex be so calm about everything? The devil himself was after us and here we were, worrying about my health. I saw a figure creep up after Alex and I reacted quickly. I took the dagger that was on Alex’ belt and grabbed the person by the troat, knife pointed to their chest. my vision was blurred by my fear and will to protect Alex so I didn’t see who it was until I made eye contact with those beautiful blue eyes.

I gasped and stumbed back, dropping the knife on the floor while staring at my hands. I was going crazy. I almost killed Luke. What was happening to me? Was this all the result of my ‘family’ hunting us?

Many emotions washed over me, but one was the strongest. Fear. I was turning in one of them. I was turning into a monster. I almost killed him. I couldn’t trust anything and anyone. This is all my fault. They are in trouble, training to fight for their lives, all because of me. I did this to them. I did this to Luke. To Alex. To the humans. They were hiding because of me. The humans were mortal, and they could die. 

I looked up, confusion and fear written all over Luke’s face. I felt drops of sweat dribbling down my forehead and my hands couldn’t stop shaking. I did this to them. My breathing was ragged and unstable and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched, looking at who it was. Alex looked worrying at me. It hit me how much you could tell from someone’s eyes. And I knew that all the worry in everyone’s eyes were caused by me.

I pulled Alex’ hand back and picked up the knife, before running away. I could hear their yelling but then Luke’s voice, telling them to leave me alone for a bit. Little did he know that this was going to be for longer than a little bit. I had to leave. They weren’t save with me around. I had to go to my father and let him do to me what he wants to. I had to tell him that he needed to leave all these people alone.

I was almost at the doors when something small jumped in front of my legs, making me trip. I looked up at what it was and saw that it was Alex’ cat. The creature looked at me, their eyes full with curiosity. Again with the eyes. Why couldn’t we just use words? This way it would be easier than constantly having to figure out what their eyes are saying. I was blown away when i felt something hairy creeping in my arms. It was the cat. It curled up into my chest and I wrapped my arms around it. Suddenly I couldn’t hold it anymore. I let it all out, full on sobbing. The cat didn’t mind. It’s eyes said it all.


	16. Fifteen

LUKE’S POV

Even though I told Alex to leave him alone, I found myself looking for Michael anyway. He looked pretty upset and I couldn’t help but pity him. After all, he probably still thinks that this is all his fault and the accident was a result of lack of sleep and anxiety. It was kind of my fault too, since I creeped up behind them without making any noise. I was again watching them practice and when Michael collapsed I wanted to check if he was okay.

He has been sleeping so bad for the past days, and the times that he finally managed to fall asleep he was having nightmares. I often had to hug him until he calmed down, but he never woke up from that. I had been feeling different around him lately and I didn’t know how to react to it, so I tried to distance myself around him. Still, when I wasn’t around him, I felt a pulling in my chest.

Deep inside I knew what this meant, but my consious knew that this was bad news so I held it in. I couldn’t like him. Not only because he was a demon, but he had no idea how everything worked and it would made me look like I took advangie of him. But my feelings for him were getting stronger everyday and I was afraid that one day I would break and do something that I might regret.

I walked towards the entrence and heard sniffling and.. purring? I walked around the corner and saw a figure sitting against the door, holding Alex’ cat. There were small sobs coming from the person and I emediatly knew it was Michael. I killed me to see him so thorn up, his mind making him blame himself for everything.

“They can feel emotions.” Michael’s head shot up, looking at me in confusion. His beautiful eyes were red (redder than usual) and puffy, trails of dried up tears on his cheeks and his nose wss running. I felt a pang in my chest.

“The cat, she knows how you are feeling. They can sense someone’s emotions. Like right now, she knows you’re upset and that you need someone, so she’s letting you know that you’re not alone,” I explained. He nodded, and stroked the cat. She stared purring harder and Michael smiled at that. I walked over to him and crouched down next to him. His faced turned to me and I noticed a few small tears in the corners of his eyes. I wiped them away and smiled lightly. He was so beautiful, even like this.

My hand was still resting on his cheek and our face were getting closer, and I knew that I needed to stop but I couldn’t. There were a few inches between our faces left. Michael’s eyes switched between my lips and my eyes before he opened his mouth.

“Hey, Luke, can I ask you something?” I nodded. I saw a blush creeping up his cheeks and then he opened his mouth again. “Can I kiss you?” I answered by pressing my lips into his. It was just for a few seconds, but it made the feeling in my stomach become ten times worse. I liked it, though. His lips were soft but slightly chapped. We parted and he was smiling widely.

“I’m sorry for that, just ever since you told me what it meant I had been thinking about it,” he told me. I was surprised. He actually thought about this? He actually wanted, it wasn’t impulsive. He wanted to kiss me. It made me giggle, which made him giggle tiredly back. I gave him a small kiss to let him know it was okay before I picked him up. The cat had already walked away, because she wasn’t there anymore.

I carried him all the way to the room he was staying in. On the way there, his head had falled on my shoulder, indicating that he had fallen asleep. When we arrived, I lay him down on the bed. I was about to leave, when he pulled on my arm.

“Stay,” he begged sleepily. I gave in and scooted over next to him, spooning him. He mumbled a ‘thank you’ before drifting off. I pulled him closer to my chest, inhaling his scent that calmed me down. I still couldn’t believe it. We kissed.

But I knew that this happiness wouldn’t last long.


	17. A/N + Sixteen

[update]

i am going to make a change, and switch to third person pov. but it will still only be focussing on one person’s feelings, if that makes sense? it’s easier for me to write this way.

thanks for reading and i hope people will continue this. i love u all lots and lots.

◈ liam

[chapter sixteen]

THIRD PERSON POV

The next morning they didn’t speak of it. On one side, Luke was thankful for that. It had happened but they couldn’t continue, even if they both wanted it. It would only be a distraction and Michael had so much to learn, with the current situation they just couldn’t do it.

On the other side, Luke couldn’t stop thinking about it. During his training, he couldn’t focus at all because his mind kept wondering back to Michael. It also didn’t help that he was teamed up to train with him in the afternoon. The whole morning he had been anxious about later and the others started to notice.

Alex was the one who noticed first. They had trained with Luke before, and they were surprised by how fast he was. Not once was Alex able to defeat him. But that morning he didn’t win once. After he lost again, Alex called it quits.

“Spill. What’s going on with you?” they demanded. Luke was distracted and they couldn’t have that in such a crucial time. At any moment the demons could attack and everybody had to be as focused as possible. Luke understood that, and he tried all he could to set his feelings aside.

“There is nothing,” Luke replied with a huff. He didn’t feel like telling anyone about what was going on in his mind. The last thing that they could use right now were his feelings for Michael.

“Stop lying. You haven’t won once this morning and I know something’s troubling you,” Alex pushed. Luke sighed.

“I’m sorry for being unfocused. Can’t we just drop it? I’ll try better.”

“No. We can’t just drop it. Whatever it is, the only way to get rid of it is to talk about it,” Alex argued. Luke thought about it. He knew they were right and that they could give him advice. But they were also waisting time right now, time that could be used for training.

“You’re right. Something is wrong, but I can’t talk about it. I promise to tell you during lunch, if we drop it for now.” Alex had agreed with him and they went back to what they were doing before.

☆ミ　☆彡

The morning went by faster than Luke had hoped, and soon he found himself outside the mansion, sitting under a tree with Alex across him.

After their short conversation that morning, Luke had been able to focus better. He was faster than before and even won all the fights. The thought of sharing what was on his mind made him feel quite better.

But now the moment came, he was nervous. Alex could get mad at him for even letting his feelings distract him. Or worse, they could tell Michael about it.

“C'mon, you can do it. You have been plucking grass out of the ground for a few minutes now. It can’t be that bad, right?” Alex send him a smile. Luke inhaled deeply and cleared his throat.

“I have feelings for Michael,” he blurted out. As soon as he said that he covered his mouth. That wasn’t what he wanted, and not the way that he wanted to tell them.

Alex looked at him with a suprised expression. “Oh” was all they could say. Luke lowered his head and started pulling grass again. It was silent for a few seconds before he heard a loud laugh. His head shut up and he wasn’t really sure what to feel.

After Alex stopped laughing, they sighed. “Was that it? You sucked becausr you couldn’t stop thinking about Mikey?” There was still a grin on their face.

“Not only that. I kissed him last night. Well, after he asked.” If he was able to blush, he would’ve been tomato red right now. It felt awkward talking about it, especially since Alex was so chill about it.

“He asked you to? Well, I don’t see the problem here.”

“The problem is that he has no idea what relationships are. And we could be killed at any moment. In other words, there is no time for that.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Luke realized that he sounded desperate.

“I think you’re just making up reasons not to go for it. So what if Michael doesn’t know anything? He will learn along the way. And for the killing part, that’s one more reason why you should go for it. It’s now or never, right?” Alex patted Luke’s knee. “That’s all I can say to you for now. I’ve got to go, good luck.” Alex stood up and left leaving Luke to sit by his own.

Luke thought about what they said. He wanted to go for it, but he was scared. Could Michael feel the same for him? He wanted to kiss him, but maybe that was just because he wanted to kiss. Maybe he asked Luke because he was the closed to him. Maybe he just saw him as a friend.

Luke’s thoughts were interupted by a ‘hey’ behind him. He turned around and saw Michael walking towards him. He sat down across Luke and looked at him puzzled.

“You didn’t show up to training and Alex told me that you could be here. Are you okay?” Luke shrugged.

“I’ve just got a lot on my mind. I’m sorry for being late,” he replied. Michael looked concerned. Luke was never this.. weird with him.

“You want to head back? We still have time to train,” Michael offered. He was about to stand up when Luke gripped his wrist.

“I..” It was now or never. “I have something to tell you.” Michael sat down again and waited. Luke took a breath before speaking up.

“I have feelings for you. Romantic feelings.”


	18. Seventeen

It was silent for a few seconds, before Luke stood up and walked away. Michael was still frozen in his spot, and Luke was already out of view before he realized what was happening. He jumped up and ran after him, but Luke was no where to be seen.

Michael didn’t mean to make Luke feel bad, he just didn’t know how to respond. The fact that Luke had feelings for him made him scared, since he liked Luke too. He didn’t know if it was in the same way Luke liked him.

It was only a few hours later, around dinner time, that Luke turned up. He was quiet and it took one look from Alex before they dragged them out of the room, leaving a confused Calum and Ashton and a guilty Michael.

“What was that about?” Ashton asked, looking right at Michael. The latter sighed and pushed his plate back.

“He confessed his feelings to me. I’m noy hungry anymore.” And with that he left the room.

☆ミ　☆彡

The tension got even thicker when Calum came into one of the training rooms, where Alex was hanging out. They shouted for the others and it took only a few seconds before both Michael and Luke appeared.

Calum was panting heavily and he tried to speak, but he was choking on his words. It took a while before he was able to form an entire sentence.

“Ashton,” he managed to choke out. “He- they, they have him.”

“And with they, you mean the demons?” Luke asked worryingly. If that was true, than they had to hurry and save Ashton. But with Calum in this state they had nothing.

“Y-yes. We were outside, and, and they, one of them, got him when I wasn’t looking,” Calum told. He was still shaking bad and Alex was caressing his back. “F-fuck, this is all my fault.” Alex pulled him in a hug and held him until he calmed down.

“It’s okay, Cal. It’s not your fault. We will get him back, we just have to figure out how,” Michael said while gently petting Calum’s shoulder.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, and Michael didn’t have to turn around to know that it was one of his brothers. He jumped on him and slammed him against the wall, his hands around his neck.

“Where is he?” Michael almost yelled. He heard a laugh and tightened his grip.

“As if I would tell you.” Michael recognized the voice as Kai’s. But Michael wasn’t the only one, because moments later he was pulled off his brother and Luke took his place, holding his dagger on Kai’s throat.

“Where. Is. He?” Luke’s voice was low and threatening. Again, Kai let out a chuckle, playful glint in his eyes.

“Oh, hey Lukey. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” he said in a cheerful way. Luke growled and pushed Kai harder into the wall.

“Shut the fuck up. Tell us where Ashton is or I’ll-” He was cut off by another choked laugh.

“You’ll do what? Kill me, just like I killed you? You won’t have as much fun as I did, though. It was hilarious how you screamed-” Kai stopped when he felt the tip of the dagger pushed into his neck, deep enough to hurt but not deadly. He closed his eyes in pain but still smirked.

“We will give you the human, in return for Mikey-poo,” he said.

“No! You won’t get him,” Calum yelled, breaking free from Alex’ grip. Luke shushed him and let Kai continue.

“You have ten hours to decide. If you won’t respond or decline, your precious human will be bitten.” The dagger was pushed in further, this time Kai let out a gasp. “We will be waiting outside.”

It was silent for a second before Luke whispered ‘I fucking hate you’ before cutting Kai’s throat. He let go of the limp body and it fell on the ground. Luke turned to the rest, who were all staring back with the same expression; fear.

“So, what do we do now?”


	19. Eighteen

“Well, where are you then? We got you Michael,” Luke yelled as he pushed Michael forwards, while holding his wrists.

Jason appeared, holding a terrified Ashton who was trying to struggle, but failed. Once he noticed Luke holding Michael anger washed over his face.

“No! Don’t give them Michael. How could you do that Luke?” Ashton yelled. Before he could continue, Jason pushed his hand over his mouth. Damien came out from behind them, and others start to appear to.

Luke turned to Alex. “I thought you had killed him?” he mouthed to them. Alex looked just as confused as he.

“I though so too,” Alex mouthed back.

“You killed Kai,” Damien stated. He looked furious as he stepped forward. “That wasn’t in the deal.”

“You should’ve send someone else then, if you were so scared to loose him,” Luke hissed.

“You’re right, our fault.” Damien turned to one of the others, Gerard, and nodded. Gerard gave Damien a book, who flipped it open onto a page before looking up. “Before we give you your human, we would like to tell our dear Michael something. Something that only we just discovered, and what basically explains everything.

"This book that I’m holding right here, contains the story of how we, Satan’s sons, were made. No one really took the time to read before because we all know how it works. But, Gerard was still curious and read it anyway. That was until he came to Michael’s part that it became interesting.

"You see, Michael isn’t made the same way as us. It says here that he was once an angel, like Luke. He, too, could remember his past life and everything. And he was hunting for demons when he came across Kai. Kai had bitten him, and because he was once an angel, father decided to add him to our group. He was probably thinking that Michael would be stronger, but instead he got this weak thing.”

Michael stood frozen in his place. He couldn’t believe it, all these years he was wondering why he was different and now he knows.

What didn’t make sense to him was why Kai never told any of them. This was something big and not what you should keep for yourself. Unless, Satan asked him to keep it secret.

“In case you don’t believe it, you can read it when you’re back in Hell. Now, about that deal.” Damien continued. “Time to give you your human back.”

Luke pushed Michael towards the brothers while Jason brought Ashton forward, who was still trying to get out. Jason pushed Ashton on the ground and took Michael from his grip. Calum ran forward and helped Ashton up, who tried to push him away.

“How could you do this? You fuckers,” he yelled. Calum gripped his shoulders and whispered something in his ear. This seemed to calm Ashton down.

On the other side, Michael had been oddly calm too. They had expected him to at least try to escape, but he just went along. It was only when Damien called for Jason, and got no response that he turned around to see Jason lying on the ground, dead. Michael was standing besides the body, dagger in his hand. Damien let out a laugh but stopped when he saw an arrow flying by, striking Gerard right in the chest.

Luke ran towards Damien, pushing him on the ground so that he couldn’t run. While on the other hand, Calum and Ashton ran up to another demon, holding his arm while Alex shot another arrow.

Damien pushed Luke off and tried to run away but was stopped by Michael. Michael wasn’t like himself, though. His red eyes were glowing, as if they were on fire. His hands on the other hand, were actually on fire. But not like normal fire, it was piercing blue. He had enormous wings, instead of black they were white.

Luke was in awe. Never had he seen a more beautiful but terrifying sight before in his life. Damien saw it too and backed away, but tripped and fell. Michael started walking towards him, while Damien crawled away. Michael was faster, and picked him up by the neck, his fire burning Damien’s skin. His eyes turned into the same blue as the fire and Damien’s body went limp.

He threw the dead body on the ground and collapsed next to it. Luke woke up from his daze and jumped up, yelling Michaels name, but he didn’t respond.

Luke ran over to him and dropped himself over him, shaking Michael’s shoulders while whispering ‘wake up’. He still showed no sign of life and Luke felt tears fall. He was crying. He couldn’t even cry and here he was, crying his eyes out.

Luke hugged Michael’s weak body to his chest while rubbing his back. The others stood around the two, not sure what to do. Alex slowely walked over to them, and crouched down next to them, and they put their arm around Luke’s shoulder, who leaned into them.

Suddenly there was a cough and Luke looked down at Michael, who was staring back with tired eyes. Alex backed away.

“Luke? What happened?” Michael asked, voice weak and confused. Instead of answering, Luke pulled him in a hug again. Michael was surprised buy hugged back. They pulled away and Luke held Michael’s face in both his hands.

“You idiot, I thought you died.”

“Oh, shut up and kiss me.” And that’s what they did. It was a short but passionate kiss and they heard the humans 'aw’ behind them.

Michael pulled away and looked around. He saw all the bodies and sighed in happiness. Their plan worked out. He turned back to Luke, who was still staring at him.

“I’m sorry for not responding this morning,” Michael started. Luke was about to interrupt, but Michael stopped him. “Is now the right time to say that I have feelings for you too?” Luke chuckled but pulled Michael in for another kiss.

“Yes, yes it is.”


	20. Nineteen

They were interrupted when a voice behind said ‘Finally!’. They turned around and saw that God had joined them.

“I was wondering when you two were going to get together,” He said with a chuckle. Michael blushed, which made Luke pinch his cheek with a grin plastered on his face. God continued with talking.

“You all did a good job. I can handle the rest from now on, and I thank you for this. If there is anything you need, just pray for it.”

Luke cleared his throat and spoke up. “Actually, Lord, I have a request.”

☆ミ　☆彡

Luke walked up the enormous stairs that lead to God’s office, holding Michael’s hand in his. Some of the angels shoot them glares, but they ignore it as they entered the office. They both bowed before looking up. God was sitting behind his desk, smiling at them and motioning to the chairs in front of his desk.

They both sat down and God handed them a piece of paper. It was a contract that they had to sign if the agreed to all the rules. They took a few seconds to read it through before looking at eachother, Luke squeezing Michael’s hand.

“Have you read it and do you agree?” God asked. They said 'yes’ at the same time and God nodded.

“Well then, Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings, I wish you both good luck with your life as humans.” And with that He tapped them both on the forehead before it went white.

two years later

“Well, are you ready?” Ashton asked Luke as he was fixing his tie. Luke inhaled deeply and nodded, grinning widely.

After they had turned human, he, Michael, Ashton and Calum had returned to Australia. It turned out that God had wiped Luke’s death from his parents’ memories. Michael had died years before, so he found out that his parents had died. They had visited his old town and went to their graves. Michael could barely remember anything from them but it felt good to be there.

“Luke? It’s time,” Liz said from the door. Luke turned around to his mother and held in a giggle. They lead him outside and he stood at the alter, where he would be waiting for his soon-to-be husband.

He heard the sound of the door opening and then the music started playing. Michael was lead by Alex, since they were close to family to them. Once Michael reached the alter, Luke couldn’t hold it in anymore. A toothy smile broke free on his face and Michael returned one.

The priest started talking but Luke wasn’t paying attention, he was too busy staring at Michael. He felt so lucky to be with him, and even with everything they had gone through, they were able to stand here.

It wasn’t easy in the beginning. Michael didn’t really know what to do, but Luke was patient and was willing to help him with everything. Michael had read a lot of books about human behaviour and even went to school to study psychology.

“Luke,” he heard Michael whisper. It broke him free from his thoughts and he noticed that everyone, including Michael, was staring at him worried.

“What?” he asked. He heard a chuckle from Calum.

“I asked, do you, Luke Robert Hemmings take Michael Gordon Clifford as your husband, and will you support him through good times and bad times until death tears you apart?” the priest repeated. Suddenly it clicked in his head, he was so spaced out that he missed it.

“Yes, I do.” The priest turned to Michael.

“Do you, Michael Gordon Clifford take Luke Robert Hemmings as your husband, and-” He was cut off by Michael.

“Yes, yes I do.”

“You may now kiss the groom.” And that’s what they did. For a second they forgot that people were watching, since they were so caught up with eachother.

“I love you.” Luke whispered against’s Michael’s lips when they pulled away.

“And I love you.” Michael whispered back.

☆ミ　☆彡

Luke was tapped on the shoulder and excused the person he was talking to.

“Congratulations, I hope you two will be happy,” the person said. Luke was surprised and didn’t know what to say or what to do, so he made an awkward half-bow.

“Oh, hello God. Uh I-, thank you?” he stuttered. “What brings you here?”

“I am here to bring my blessings. And I have got something to tell you and your husband,” God explained. Luke called Michael over, who was also startled.

“I think you both have been wondering something.” They gave Him a confused look. “How come you two were the only angels who could remember anything from your past.” They nodded.

Luke had been thinking of it, even after he became human. He even stayed up nights, thinking of reasons but he could never think of one. He had put it behind him and lived further, he was just happy that it turned out this way.

“The reason for that is, is because you were, no, are soulmates. Everything that happened, was to bring you together,” God explained. Luke couldn’t believe it, and seeing Michael’s look he couldn’t either. After that, God excused Himself and the two were left there.

Ashton came up to them, Calum behind him and he grabbed Michael’s arm. “Hey, I am going to steal your hubbie for a second,” he said as he pulled Michael away. The went over to where other people were dancing, and started dancing (weirdly) too. Luke was laughing when he was joined by someone.

“You know, this all wouldn’t have happened if you had just completed your mission,” Alex said to him in a teasing way.

Luke stared lovingly at Michael. “I couldn’t kill him even if I wanted to.”


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, SUICIDE
> 
> this is for people who like sad endings instead of happy ones. please dont read if you can be triggered by this, you won’t be missing anything.

Michael closed the door of his car and walked over to the door that lead to a graveyard. It screached as it opened and Michael quickly closed it behind them, not wanting people to notice him being there. He walked over to a grave that he had gone too in the past year.

Here Rests  
Luke Robert Hemmings  
1996-2037  
Loved Son and Husband

Michael picked up the dead flowers that he had put there a few days ago and tossed them aside, putting down the new ones.

It had been exactly one year since the love of his life had passed away. One year of mental torture and sleepless nights. His friends and Luke’s family had tried to help him, but nothing worked. Luke was his reason to stay alive. Hell, he was the reason why he was even alive in the first place.

The docter’s told him that it had been a heart failure. One morning, Michael had woken up from Luke’s alarm and rolled to him, like he always did, to snuggle into his side. Usually, Luke would wake up and kiss his forehead and turned off the alarm. That morning, he didn’t respond. Michael thought that he was just having a bad morning, but Luke didn’t respond to him. He had tried shaking him awake, even called his name a few times, but it didn’t work.

That’s when he had started to freak out. He had called Ashton, since he lived closest to them. Ashton had come over and found Michael in a mess. He had called the alarm number and an ambulance took him away, but it was already too late. He had died hours before Michael woke up.

Nights and days became a mess after that. He had spend more time asleep than awake, and when he was awake he was an emotional wreck. He had been going through all the photo albums, crying over every photo.

Together they had gone through so much, and they had gone on amazing adventures and Michael was thankful for everything that Luke had given him, but he was ripped away from him too soon. He didn’t even had the chance to grow old together, Luke had only been forty one.

It had happened a week before their 20th anniversary. He had planned a surprise for them, they would go on a trip around Asia, because Luke had told him that he had always wanted to go there.

It had started to rain, but Michael didn’t mind since he had tears streaming down his face anyway. It had been a while since he had last cried, the past months had just been numb. But now, here he was, sitting at his husband’s grave, crying his heart out.

“I’m sorry, Luke. I love you,” he choked out. He dugged inside his pocket and pulled out a bottle. It was filled with his sleeping pills, and he had counted them. There were thirty three pills in the bottle.

“I hope I see you soon, angel,” he whispered as he opened the lid. He took a few pills and swallowed them dry. He repeated that until the bottle was empty and he started to feel dizzy. He tried to stand up but his body didn’t cooperate. He feel down on top of the fresh flowers, crunching them under his body weight. He felt like throwing up but nothing was coming out, and he closed his eyes, waiting for the numbness to wash over him.

It was only hours later, when his body was found by Alex, who had been looking for him since he wasn’t returning their calls. After that, a grave stone had joined Luke’s, with Michael’s name written on it.


End file.
